My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic Royal Reunion
by Ultima75000
Summary: Princess Celestia has called Twilight and her friends to Canterlot on an urgent matter and the Princess seems more stressed out that anyone has ever seen her before. Princess Luna tells the ponies that their father the "King" is returning to Equestria.
1. Part 1

_*Cue a similar Season 1 Book Opening Sequence* _

It's been full year since Twilight Sparkle sent the letter about Princess Luna's return to Princess Celestia. At the beginning of the legend, Celestia and Luna both ruled Equestria together before the events of the "Mare in the Moon" and Luna's transformation into Nightmare Moon. Twilight saw the signs and together with her new friends returned Luna to her rightful self. All was well in Equestria and the two sisters returned to rule the land together. 

But not recorded in books are the stories of the days before Princess Celestia or Luna are the events of what came before their time as the rulers or Equestria. Once upon a time the two royal sisters we're young and curious little ponies just like Twilight and all her friends. And their story was just a crazy.

_*End of book opening*_

**Canterlot, Royal Castle**

It was a beautiful morning for Equestria. Princess Celestia, regal as ever is at her place upon the throne; sitting right beside her was her little sister Princess Luna. Upon sipping a cup of tea, a familiar puff a magical dragon fire floats through the window and lands in front of the twins.

"Well this one is certainly early" Celestia said looking down at the scroll. "I wouldn't think Twilight would be able to learn another lesson so quickly." Celestia giggled and thought to herself how far Twilight had come.

"Sister…" Luna said quietly examining the scroll more closely "I don't think this letter is from your student."

Looking at the note, there wasn't anything particular different than Luna could notice between scrolls. The only thing she did notice that this note had a different emblem on it. It wasn't a horseshow but was a sharp spiked sun. Without asking more Princess Celestia levitated the message, undid the seal and began to read. A few seconds later she flat out dropped the scroll on top of Luna.

"I must write to Twilight at once!" Celestia said in an urgent manner, rushing out of the throne room and into her private study.

Luna had never seen her sister so worried about… anything. Unfurling the scroll off the top of her head she read the scroll herself. "WHAT!"

The shock she experienced was just great as her older sister's.

*Cue My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Opening*


	2. Part 2

**Ponyville**

At the same time, Twilight and her friends we're out enjoying themselves at the Town Square. Today was Farmer's Market Day and Applejack was thrilled to set up her stand selling delicious apple treats and had made quite a profit.

"Hoo wee! Today's Farmer's Market is going great!" Applejack said adding more coins to the chest.

"Well, I did say that people would be thirsty on a hot sunny day." Twilight said grinning "Good thing you brought a barrel of apple juice."

"Yeah!" Spike said gulping down another cup of juice "Walking around in the heat will make anyone thirsty."

"You could have told me and Fluttershy to not clear as many clouds today." Rainbow Dash said floating over the others alongside Fluttershy. "But we did do a good job..." Fluttershy said calmly

"I don't mind you two." Applejack said reassuring Fluttershy "We need some good sunshine here in Ponyville."

"Well I don't need it!" Rarity said walking in with a large decorated garden hat shading her head. Pinkie Pie came along too with her colorful umbrella hat.

"This heat is making me sweat and become all smelly and I just had my mane tanned!" Rarity continued.

"Sunny days are the best!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully as ever "There's nothing better than being able to go outside and have fun!"

"Yes Pinkie Pie, but must we go out when the heat ruins our looks?" Rarity asked "I don't want to walk around smelling like a wet cat from a ponies' own drip."

"Why don't you have a cup of apple juice?" Applejack suggested "That should help cool you down."

"Oh thank you." Rarity said taking a small cup for herself "One must always be cool and refreshed. Especially among guests!"

The Farmer's Market had attracted many ponies outside of Ponyville, including those from Canterlot. All was doing ok until…

VROOOOOOOOOMMNNN!

"What was that noise?" Applejack asked "I don't know." Rainbow Dash answered

"That sounded like a horn." Twilight guessed "But it can't be the Princess, she didn't give me a notice or anything!"

"Calm down Twilight. I'm sure Princess Celestia just came down for a short visit to the market!" Spike said gobbling down some more treats. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"I don't remember the Princess coming with this many stallions" Rainbow Dash replied in response to Spike's justification. At least a dozen armored stallions had galloped into Ponyville at the sound of the horn and more came in after horn sounded several more times. Many of the local residents of Ponyville we're in awe at the number of armed stallions that had just arrived in their town. Then out of the large crowd of armored ponies came a single silvery-white stallion also covered in armor, wielding a tall banner with an unknown marking of the sun upon it. It looked very similar to Princess Celestia's own cutie mark, with the only difference being that the sun's tips we're sharp and pointed.

"You there!" the white armored stallion said to Twilight in a strong but young voice "This is Ponyville correct?"

"Yes. This is Ponyville" Twilight said puzzled at the question "And you are…?"

"Never mind that." The white stallion responded "My fellows and I have journeyed a long ways and we seek shelter for a night."

"Of course, anyone is welcome in Ponyville." Applejack said walking from around her cart. "Where you boys headin?"

"We're on our way towards Canterlot madam." The white stallion said who then stopped to sniff something that caught his nose. "Do I smell apples?"

"Yes indeed!" Applejack said excited "I'm Applejack, and I'm selling all kinds of apple related treats at today's market."

"Well Applejack I think I can take at least a dozen apple pies. My boys haven't gotten a treat for a long time" The stallion said opening his helmet part way to reveal a unicorn horn which nobody would have really noticed and proceeded to levitate a small bag of money from his bags.

"Much obliged sir." Applejack said handing out the pies. At that moment, Spike who was still chewing down on his food not far away choked up a message from the Princess. He made a VERY loud burp in the process.

"Sorry…" Spike said embarrassed "I was having a snack."

"The Princess sent a letter?" Twilight said puzzled "What does it say Spike"

"Ahem ahem" Spike declared clearing is throat "Her Majesties, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna of Equestria extends an invitation to Twilight and her friends to the royal castle of Canterlot on a special matter."

"Oh it's a party!" Pinkie Pie screamed exactly when Spike stopped talking, hopping up in excitement

"Should I dress up?" Rarity asked "This isn't like the Gala is it?"

"I don't think so." Rainbow Dash said "She said 'special matter' so maybe is something like what happened with Discord!"

"If that tongue twisted got his hands untied from that knot we put him in, we could notice!" Applejack said

"It could just be an invitation to enjoy some tea?" Fluttershy said in a low voice.

"Whatever the case" Twilight declared "We've been asked to come to the castle by the Princesses so we will head over right away."

Without a second though Twilight took one apple from Applejack's stand and made another carriage out of it. "Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, think you can fly us there?"

"Leave it to me!" Rainbow Dash said without hesitation. "I'll try." Fluttershy said trying to be confident.

"Spike!" Twilight said "Stay here and introduce our guests to town. As long as you're here I can send messages between Canterlot and Ponyville."

"Aww but I wanted to come along…" spike said disappointed

"I'll write for you to come over if we need you. Let's go girls."

*Right after the six ponies leave*

The silver-white stallion approaches a small ornate carriage that was hiding just outside of town.

"You know my liege?" he asked through the window of the carriage.

"Of course…" a hidden stallion said inside "She's always gone to liven up things. Even when she was young…"


	3. Part 3

**Canterlot**

Arriving at Canterlot the six ponies disembarked their ride to find that the entirety of the capital city being decorated lavishly. It was almost like another Grand Galloping Gala, but the ponies we're puzzled why this was happening so soon.

"What's going on?" Rainbow Dash asked looking around

"It looks like they are preparing for something." Fluttershy said

"I told you it was a party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed

"Ahh you've arrived!" The six ponies turned around so see Princess Celestia prancing towards them, however she had a measuring tape wrapped around her next and had some splotches of pain on her ivory white mane.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said almost in disbelief

"Twilight, my faithful student, I so glad you and your friends could come on such short notice."

"But what's going on?" Twilight continued to ask puzzled "I didn't know you did the decorations."

"This is a special occasion and there is simply no way to do all this work without some assistance. I've called you and your friends to help me prepare."

"Prepare for what madam?" Applejack asked herself

"I can't explain right now. They need me back at the western fountains" Celestia explained quickly "Go to Luna in the castle main hall. She will have everything you need." Before any pony could mouth a word the Princess was up in the air and gone from sight.

"My, she seems a bit shaken today." Rarity said worried "I wonder what's put her off?"

"I've never seen her like this…" Twilight said "Even when I first made that mess on entering magic school. She was never stressed out like this."

"We should go see Luna." Fluttershy quietly suggested "Perhaps she can tell us."

"Good idea Fluttershy." Twilight said walking towards the castle "Pinkie!"

During the entire conversation about the Princess's nervousness, Pinkie went out busy hopping around viewing as much of the decorations as she could. She stopped hopping and said "What?"

"Come on!"

"Ok!" Pinkie Pie said hopping happily towards the castle.

Inside, the Castle was under as much work as outside was, if not more. Guards we're flying and prancing everywhere, tying bows, arranging tables, straightening portraits, all kinds of stuff.

At the end of the main hall was Princess Luna charting away a very long list of things to do that stretched several feet and was obviously far from being done.

"Princess Luna?" Twilight asked

"Yes?" Luna said looking up slightly shaken

"Can you tell us what's going on? We want to help"

"Of course, we need you fellow ponies to help set up the castle just like the Summer Sun Celeb-"

"No not that one." Twilight said interrupting her "I mean I want to help but why are you and Princess Celestia so worried? Is something the matter?"

Luna took a small look around at the six ponies in front of her and gave a small sigh. "I guess someone should tell you eventually… We're having a very important guest coming to Canterlot"

"Guest?" Applejack said bewildered "This pony must be darn rich or famous to get you two in such a tied up mess!"

"Is it a Prince or some Duke!" Rarity asked hoping for her Prince Charming

"Maybe it's a superstar!" Pinkie Pie said

"Or maybe a famous athlete!" Rainbow Dash said

"Girls lets have Princess Luna finish please…" Fluttershy said quieting down the others.

"Thank you, and yes the guest is royalty. His name is King Helios, Founder of Equestria and my Father…"

"FATHER!" five of the ponies exclaimed in surprise

"You two have a daddy?" Pinkie Pie said puzzled

Princess Luna nodded slowly

"I've never heard of this in any books before." Twilight said "I thought both you and Princess Celestia ruled for a thousand years"

"We did… well mostly she did…" Luna said head down sadly reflecting on her past actions as Nightmare Moon. "But before the legend of us two sisters our father the king was ruler of and founder of Equestria.

"You mean he created Equestria?" Rarity said amazed

"Yes he did, I don't know the entire story but my sister told me that our father had escaped another far away land alone and wanted to create a place of peace and harmony; a place where ponies of all kinds would learn and laugh and play with each other. During the time, he met mother…Queen Gaia"

"Equestria had a Queen!" Applejack said in disbelief

"Wow!" Rainbow Dash said "A real queen! What was she? A pegasus? A unicorn? Or was she a winged unicorn like you?

"No she wasn't either" Luna said "She was a simple earth pony, no powers no wings, just a normal down to earth pony. And my father: a winged unicorn like my sister and I fell in love with her. Mother was said to be soft-spoken but strong of will and always urged father to keep on going. I believe she was the one who inspired father to truly create Equestria for father was always cautious of what would happen."

"Aww how sweet…" Fluttershy said in a cute tone

"From there, mother and father founded Equestria and built the capital city of Canterlot, Father being proficient at magic created the magic school that many unicorns including you Twilight now train in. Father personally taught Celestia how to fly and use magic when she was born."

"What about you? Didn't you get the same training?"Twilight asked

Luna stopped for a moment as if not wanting to say what happened next, in a few moments she said: "Well, not long after I was born, mother came down with a horrible disease. Father tried everything he could but the disease could not be cured in time and mother was weak from bearing me. When I was still a baby foal, mother passed away…"

"How dreadful!" Rarity said covering her mouth with a hoof.

"Celestia said father wasn't the same afterwards. Mother always assured him of what he did was the right thing. I believe the only reason he didn't fall into despair was because of Celestia and I for Celestia said he would not leave my side whenever possible. I received training like my sister but it wasn't the same for any of us. Despite all we did, year's later father mysteriously descended from his throne and handed the rule of Equestria and just vanished. Neither Celestia or I know where he went but I believe now that he went to search for peace of mind somewhere in the mysterious beyond to give him comfort with mother gone."

"And now he's coming back?" Applejack asked "Isn't that a bit strange or odd to you?"

"What do you mean?" Luna asked

"I mean he goes off and vanishes for a thousand years and all the sudden he just poofs back out of thin air? He's got to be darn old, older than old Granny. How do we know if he's still kicking?"

"Maybe not." Twilight said thinking "I mean Princess Celestia and Luna are both at least a thousand years old and they don't seem that old to me."

"And they say 'Age before Beauty'" Rarity proclaims

"I don't know what father really looks like…" Luna said "I mean I only saw him when I was a young foal. I didn't see him as much before he left. The only thing I remember all the time was his personal cutie mark which was a sharp pointed sun."

"Sharp pointed sun?" Twilight said remembering something at the back of her head.

"Oh! A white knight had a banner with a spiked sun in Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie said at the spur of the moment.

"Wait… In Ponyville!" Luna said greatly disturbed

"Yeah, they came all metallic and shiiii-ny!"

"Oh my god…" Luna said backing up "That can only mean that he's almost here!"

"Well what do you need us to do?" Twilight asked "They we're staying the night at Ponyville, I can ask Spike when they're leaving. He's still back there."

"Yes. Good that leaves us a whole day to prepare… but…" Luna paces back and forth several times "What about my sister Celestia? She's not going to be happy that he's so close."

"I guess that's why we're called here." Fluttershy said to the others

"Don't worry!" Rainbow Dash said "We'll get this place fixed up in no time!"

"Yeah you tell em sister!" Applejack agreed "We gonna clean this castle faster than a horse eating an apple!"

"We'll have this castle in style in no time!" Rarity said beaming

"You can count on us!" Twilight said

"Yeah we love parties!" Pinkie said jumping up and down

"Thank you..." Luna said with a tear in her eye "All of you…"


	4. Part 4

**Canterlot Castle**

Hours later each pony got their own of the portion castle ready for the arrival of the legendary King of Equestria. Organized by Twilight Sparkle, each of the six ponies did the exact same jobs they did in the Summer Sun Celebrations. With Applejack working in the kitchens and dining halls, Rarity being in charge of scenery inside the castle, Rainbow Dash working on clearing the sky of clouds, Fluttershy lining up the many animals in the gardens and even Pinkie Pie suiting up the dance room for her "party" needs.

By the time the sun had begun to set, Spike finally sent a letter to the castle which Princess Celestia personally read out and nearly fainted afterwards.

"Dear Twilight…" Celestia read in a loud voice "These stallions are amazing! They all know magic, even other Pegasus and Earth Ponies use it! They set up tents outside of town and we're very friendly. They we're also pretty hungry and ate all of the pies Applejack sold them."

"Glad they enjoyed it." Applejack smiled

"So what's going on over there? You guys have been gone all day after the note from the Princess. I mean sure these stallions are great and all but it would feel a lot better with you all back here in Ponyville."

"Aww Spike…" Twilight said softly

"P.S There was this giant of a winged unicorn out in town earlier today and he was practically glowing! Another amazing thing that he greatly reminds me of the Princess, but I don't know why… It's probably just the wings!"

Celestia had finished reading the letter and it looked like she would flip out and fall over. "He really is coming back…" she said in a low voice.

"Princess, what does your father look like?" Twilight asked

"Well Twilight I can say he represents the 'Sun' much like his cutie mark which like my own is the sun."

"So he could control the Sun like you do?" Fluttershy asked

"Back in those days the Sun and Moon revolved on their own, as was the course of nature and father always loved the beauty of nature. He just entrusted to Luna and I to make sure that the Sun and Moon would always rise for all ponies to see."

"Does he really glow like it's said in the letter? Rainbow Dash asked very intrigued

"In a way yes he does and it's natural for his mane was always a golden color and his natural affinity with magic just made it all the more amazing, he can be described as a bright and strong leader with all the warmth giving powers of the Sun with hair that flowed like the clear blue sky."

"And what about the Queen?" Rarity asked wanting to get a know on how female royalty was.

Princess Celestia stopped for amount as if not wanting to remember or tell the tale. Rarity and the others realized that the princesses' mother the queen was a very touchy subject.

"Oh I'm so sorry milady" Rarity said quickly

"No it's alright." Celestia said softly lifting her head "It's good to remember her again. Mother was like the Earth itself. Her color was a beautiful and lush green and her hair was a deep blue and flowed like water. They we're complete opposites those two, yet their differences drew them together and together they created Equestria."

"Was your father ever 'mean' to you?" Pinkie Pie asked making several of the ponies shake their heads.

"He was a practical pony, always did what he believed to be right and never did anything stupid or foolish. But he was also very unsure and worried about every action he did for he always feared the repercussions. Mother however was a strong willed pony and although she always spoke softly her words were bold and true and she was the driving force that always inspired and spurred father. Mother gave something to father that he never thought he had."

"What was it?" Twilight asked amazed at the thought

"Hope." Princess Celestia said "Mother always told father that there is always hope and to keep on hoping that whatever he did, it was the right thing to do and she would always be beside him. All he had to do was to believe in hope and as long as he believed there would always be hope."

The other six ponies went aww or wowed at the last few words spoken by the Princess.

"Unfortunately after she passed, father almost completely lost 'hope'. But she always wanted him to believe and so he kept on believing and that hope sparked in raising both Luna and I as mother would have wanted. But I don't think he really truly recovered from that event. A hundred years later father just left the throne for me and my sister and told us to keep the Sun and Moon going for all ponies to see. Shortly after he simply walked out of Canterlot and disappeared."

"He just walked off?" Applejack said puzzled at the way of his disappearance

"He was a master of magic." Princess Celestia reminded the ponies "One moment you would see him, and the next moment he would be gone! He had amazing powers such as the ability to turn water into wine, stone into gold, things you would think only legends would show. I'm afraid however that mother's passing depressed him and his usage of magic greatly diminished but he was and probably still one of the most power wielders of magic in all of Equestria or the world! There was no way to find any trace of him afterwards and the rest is in the legend of the twin sisters."

"Did the Queen ever learn how to use magic?" Rarity asked

"I thought only Unicorns could use magic cause of their horns." Rainbow Dash said "It would cool if I had one!"

"Didn't Spike's letter say that all of those stallions in Ponyville were using magic?" Fluttershy added

"Probably some hogwash due to their helmets!" Applejack readjusted "I mean there are winged unicorns like Princess Celestia and Luna but I betcha that Spike just couldn't see under them metal hoods."

"Is it possible to learn magic without being a unicorn?" Twilight finally asked amidst the chatter

"Yes. At a time."

All the ponies stopped chattering about magic and listened in to the Princess

"Father told me that magic is everywhere. The world is said to speak to all of us in its own way. Magic is no different and if we listen we can understand. To us unicorns we communicate and use magic through our horns but it's possible that any creature can use magic with proper training."

"Coooooollll!" Pinkie Pie said very excited

"So you telling me that we earth ponies can use magic?" Applejack questioned

"And us pegasus too?" Rainbow Dash said just as excited

"I believe so." Princess Celestia "But I don't know how to teach one how, father personally tutored mother and he never told me the differences on studying magic without the unicorn's horn."

"Aww what's so special about the horn anyways?" Rainbow Dash said a bit irritated

"Rainbow Dash…" Twilight said shaking her head "The Unicorn's horn is a special part of the unicorn ponies that grant them the natural affinity to magic. I remember reading books that we can attract and use magic due to the powers in out horns alone. Much like you and Fluttershy are born with wings and has the ability to walk on clouds."

"It's not that bad having wings Rainbow" Fluttershy said trying to comfort Rainbow Dash

"But magic can be used to do that too!" Rainbow Dash continued still rather irritated "Remember when you made wings for Rarity and cast a spell on yourself and others to walk on clouds?"

"Rainbow Dash, you know those spells are only temporary and they can only do so much." Twilight said back "And remember, we did all that to cheer for you."

"Right… Sorry…" Rainbow Dash said a bit flustered

"I know what I would do with magic!" Pinkie Pie said loudly

"And that would be?" Applejack said grinning

"Throw big parties!" Pinkie Pie said with utter glee

"Pinkie Pie, don't be absurd, magic is used for a multitude of things that just having fun." Rarity said in a rather uppity manner. "Magic isn't just a play thing, it's a power we unicorn ponies use for many things. Of course you know how foolish one can be with magic like that boaster Trixie."

"Aww hats on the floor for that big bad miss." Applejack said at the sound of Trixie "She didn't know how to use proper magic other than making a big ol' fuss!"

"Exactly" Rarity said perfectly agreeing

"But don't you guys get it!" Rainbow Dash said suddenly coming in between the two "This means that we all can use magic! I mean how totally cool is that!"

"Yeah!" Pinkie said with equal fervor "We could do so many things with magic! Make treats, play games…!"

"That does sound like a bit of fun..." Fluttershy said nodding to both Pinkie and Rainbow Dash

"Alright everyone CALM DOWN…!" Twilight said causing the other five to halt their mouths "Princess Celestia said she doesn't know how to teach magic to anyone but unicorn ponies and even if there is still a way for all of us to use magic where would we learn how to use it properly?"

"Indeed" Princess Celestia said nodding with her faithful student "I only know that mother was an earth pony who became accustomed to magic and how father did it is beyond me."

"But HE knows!" Rainbow Dash said suddenly "And he's coming here tomorrow! We could get him to tell us!"

"Yay! We're going to learn magic!" Pinkie Pie said hopping once again.

"All right little ponies wait a second…" Princess Celestia said keeping her composure "I haven't seen father in years and I want to make sure everything is perfect when he first arrives. After his initial return to Canterlot you may ask him yourselves."

"You're going to let us meet him?" Rarity said eyes wide "Your father the King!"

"Of course" Celestia said smiling "I want to tell him everything that has happened; especially about Twilight and the five very special ponies she became friends with and how they helped me and Equestria time and time again!"

"Ahhhh…" Rarity said just about fainting

"Cool!" Pinkie Pie said

"All right!" Rainbow Dash declared patting Fluttershy on the back who was also smiling

"Thank you very much Princess." Twilight said

"We are much honored" Applejack added

"Your very much welcome, all of you." Princess Celestia said happily "All right, you ponies should go and get some sleep. Luna has already pulled the moon up."

"Thank you and Goodnight Princess" they all said to the Princess before leaving.

**Canterlot, Twilight's Dormitory**

"Wow we are meeting a real king." Rarity said in awe

"Not just the King, but the founder of Equestria!" Twilight added

"It's going to be so cool!" Rainbow Dash said flying around the room

"I reckon it's a once in a lifetime event gals." Applejack said smiling

"Weee we're going to have so much fun!" Pinkie Pie said rolling around

"I think we better keep it down guys and get some sleep…" Fluttershy said

"Right" Twilight said finishing her letter to Spike "We got a exciting day tomorrow!"

**Ponyville, Same time… at Twilight's Library**

"Aww" Spike said pacing around the quiet library "Where could they be…? *hurp* BURP! Huh well it's about time!" Spike picked up the letter and began to read, within the next thirty second he went: "WOAH!" and "COOL!" and proceeded to look out the window.

"Where's that big golden unicorn?" Spike said pressing his nose on the window "I knew he had to be related to the Princess!"

However outside the town square of Ponyville, everyone was already quite asleep, everyone except one pony.

"Who's that?" Spike said noticing a lone male pony walking through the town square quietly alone. He couldn't see much other than his mane was silvery-white and he had dark blue hair that was mostly covered by a cloak. Spike could only stare as the mysterious pony simply walked out of sight.

"I wonder where he's going"

**Outside…**

"It's so peaceful here…" the mysterious stallion said to himself staring at the night sky filled with glittering stars and the brilliant white moon.

"Who is still awake and prowls the land like a snake?" came a female voice

"Hmm…?"

"You not from here too?" Zecora the Zebra said walking out the shadow of a tree.

"A Zebra?" The stallion asked a bit disturbed "I would not expect one to be here…"

"And yet I think I've seen you." Zecora said once again in a verse-like tone

"I don't believe what you see is what to believe." The cloaked mare sighed

"The stallion jest at my sight, my eyesight is fine in the light."

"I do not care of your eye sockets, most ponies would be frightened of what lies in your pocket…" the stallion said in a familiar verse tone

Zecora couldn't speak for a moment and looked at her bag pockets at the strange herbs that most ponies would normally be too afraid to touch due to their 'icky' look.

"And how could you see? We're did you know about me?"

"From what I could see, you we're first looking at me…" the stallion said once again in the same verse tone that Zecora uses.

Zecora did not know what to make of it. No pony ever talked verses in Ponyville but her.

"Enough with the jokes…" the hooded stallion said "I am not from here that is true. I am here per request and personal interest."

"And who is the request for the stallion speaks?"

"An old friend wishing to see his home… Returning from days of old…"

"And the ones requested peaks?"

"Nothing…really…" the stallion said lowering his head a bit and then raising his head to reveal a set of brilliant silvery blue eyes which glowed like a glittering star in the sky. "Everything…"

Zecora was unable to finish, for as soon as she saw those great glowing eyes, they we're gone with its owner without any trace that he was there at all.

Think you can make any connections? Here's a twist, the stallion is not the banner wielder…

Need to watch the new episode before writing moar! Peace

Ultima75000


	5. Part 5

**Castle Canterlot**

Most of the ponies didn't sleep till much later that night… but none had a harder time sleeping than Princess Celestia. For hours since telling the tale of her parents she's been prancing back and forth in her own private study. Disturbed by the amount of pressure not usually seen her sister Princess Luna tries to comfort her.

"Sis" Luna said softly entering the room "Is this really bothering you that bad?"

"Yes Luna, it's greater than either of us can imagine…" Celestia said with growing nervousness "I haven't seen him in such a long time… and I don't know what to say…"

"Was father really that great like in all the stories we remember him by?"

"Yes he was Luna. He was all that and more to us. He was our father, and he loved us as much as he loved mother. Oh if only she we're still here…"

Princess Celestia for the first time in a very long time started to shed a tear after remembering what happened so many years ago. Luna could not help but feel equally sad and a bit guilty…

"I didn't mean to make mother sick…" Luna said putting her head down low

"Luna…!" Celestia said suddenly quickly wiping her eyes "Mother loved you dearly…! How could you say something like that?"

"She was always so tired… I thought maybe…" Luna could not stop the tears welling up in her eyes telling her elder sister how she felt. She had been the youngest of the royal sister and her own bitterness led her to become imprisoned for a thousand years as punishment. Yet in the back of her mind before the events of the Mare in the Moon she was always disappointed with herself for everything since the queen passed.

"Luna…" Celestia said softly, cuddling her little sister "Mother always cared for you the day you we're born and you know she would do anything for you or me."

Luna couldn't utter a word between her tears of sadness and regret.

"Luna" Celestia asked "You remember why we decided not to be named 'Queens' of Equestria?"

Luna shook her head sideways sniffing

"We stayed with the title of Princess in memory of mother. There will never be another queen like her… and you know that."

Luna nodded wiping her still flooding tears and Celestia could not help but shed some of her own alongside her.

"Come on sister" Celestia said "We both need to rest…"

**Morning, Ponyville**

Most of the ponies would have slept in if not for a giant horn blow early in the morning. The horn was so loud that it even woke the normally very deep sleeping dragon Spike.

"All right you colts pack up camp! We leave with the rising of the sun!"

"What's going on…? *yawn*" Spike said looking out the window

The armed stallions we're all awake and quietly packing up their thing, physically and magically. Spike would have just returned to sleep if a familiar looking stallion he saw last night came in fully armored and wearing a full metal face helmet.

"WOAH!" Spike went. The pony he saw last night looked completely different, it was almost impossible to tell if not for wearing the same cloak he had on his back. This time a majorty of the body was fully padded, each knee pad and hoof was armored and the pony had a helmet that made him look like a robotic face. Even the unicorn horn was implemented into the helmet and the glowing eye look made him look very much like a robot.

Spike would have continued marveling at the shiny armor the stallion was wearing, at least if the stallion did not turn his head directly in Spike's direction and stared right back at him with unblinking glowing eyes. Unable to tell if the stallion saw him or not, Spike pulled the curtains for it was starting to get a bit spooky.

"Now that's one scary pony" Spike said all of the sudden feeling the urge to: *BURP*

"Spike…" he read "I do believe you wanted to be with Twilight and her friends, well I got a special job for you. I want you to head to Canterlot ahead of the stallions in Ponyville. I want to be sure that I have the right time of their arrival. I've left this bag of magical wind that will help speed you along the way. Twilight misses you too. Yours Princess Celestia. Ah SWEET!"

Spike took another look out the window looking for the robotic looking stallion but found him missing from the crowd.

"Hey where did he go?" *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "Coming…"

Spike opened the door expecting another fellow pony only to find himself face to face with the robotic looking stallion he was looking for.

"Holy macaroni!" Spike said jumping backward right into a library shelf.

"Easy there…" the stallion said in a cool metallic voice from inside the metal masked helmet. "This is a library so is has to be quiet."

"W-w-what are you doing here?" Spike said obviously very surprised

"I saw you through the window and came to check by. However I wasn't expecting a baby dragon here by himself."

"Well I got to go sir, so I'll talk to you another time!" Spike said quickly grabbing the note and the small bag of winds included.

"I'll see you in Canterlot then…" the stallion said as Spike rushed by

"Huh!" Spike came a grounding stop several feet behind the stallion. "How did you know I was going-?"

"Minds are like books, Spike" the stallion said "They can be quite easy and interesting to read if you know how."

"Uhh… yeah… and I GOTTA GO!" Spike utterly weirded out proceeded to rush out of the town square and out of Ponyville.

**Canterlot**

Later that morning, with the sun quickly raising high in the sky, Twilight and her friends walk to the castle.

"Wow Twilight, you're lucky to have lived here in Canterlot." Applejack said

"We're so jealous" Rarity said beaming

"Oh it's nothing much" Twilight said blushing "I mean I never would have met you if I didn't go to Ponyville."

"True" Rainbow Dash said "After all I'm just- err we're awesome!"

"Let's go to the Donut Shop!" Pinkie Pie asked "I'm up for something sweet!"

"Sure" Twilight responded

"Girls…?" Fluttershy said further behind looking at something "Does that look like Spike to you?"

The 6 mares turned around to find a very tired and exhausted Spike dragging himself down the road.

"Spike! When did you get here?" Twilight asked

*cough* "Very… thirsty…" Spike said weakly *cough cough* "Very… windy… ride…"

Spike soon after fell face flat into the ground.

"Come on Spike" Twilight said picking the baby dragon up "We're going to treat you to some milk and donuts."

**Canterlot Donut Shop**

"Ahh that feels so much better…" Spike said wiping his mouth of milk "That bag of wind Princess Celestia sent me went much faster than I thought. I should have held on tighter."

"Where's the bag now?" Twilight asked

"Beats me." Spike said eating another donut "Half way through the crazy turns I lost my hold and just flew off without me in some random direction."

"Now that's funny!" Rainbow Dash said "A flying puffing bag of air! Bahhahahah! I wonder where it's going to land!"

"I hope it doesn't land on anyone…" Fluttershy said a bit worried

"Heck that bag probably blew itself all the way to Manehattan by now." Applejack said assuring Fluttershy

"So what the news on the stallions that we're staying at Ponyville Spike?" Twilight asked

"Well Twilight, you won't believe this but at there is at least 200 stallions on the way here right now!"

"200!" the six manes said

"That's more apple trees than my family's acre!" Applejack said in disbelief

"That many?" Fluttershy asked slightly frightened at the thought.

"I know!" Spike said "I didn't believe it either, but the even freakier part is that there's one pony there that has this giant robot face helmet thing, I mean he looks like a robot ad he sounds like one underneath too!"

"That sounds coooool!" Pinkie Pie said

"I say…" Rarity said "why does one have to hide his own face. He can't be that hideous can he?"

"But this pony was overly creepy. He knew what I was doing before I even told anybody. It was like he was reading my mind!"

"Reading your mind?" Twilight asked

"What did he scan you with a beam or something?" Rainbow Dash asked

"No not that! I mean he knew I was going to Canterlot even though I was the only one who read the letter from the Princess and he knew my name before I even introduced myself!" Spike was freaking out as much as marveling at the stallion's abilities

"Spike" Rarity said with dignity "One does not just read minds like that; it's just undistinguished to mettle in someone's thoughts."

"I've never heard of mind reading like that." Twilight said "It normally requires concentration and most ponies have to be willing to let people into their heads or the spell just tires you out."

"Twilight" Spike said "This stallion told me my mind to him is like if reading a book! I didn't do much as blink and he knew everything that was going to happen!"

"But if he had that kind of ability, he would have to expend a tremendous amount of control… It's not easy just to walk into somebody's mind…"

"I guess so…" Spike said finishing another glass of milk "I wonder how many people are going to show up."

"Show up?" Twilight said a bit puzzled "What do you mean show up?"

"Well before… I left… I kind of blurted out that the golden winged unicorn I saw was the Princess's father and… then the bag blew me away!" Spike said quickly

"You didn't…" Applejack said eyeing the little dragon

"He did…" came another voice and everyone turned to see the Mayor of Ponyville walking in.

"Mayor Madam!" Rarity said "What are you going in Canterlot?"

"To see the magnificent King of Equestria, Spike's news ran wild after telling some of the local ponies."

"Yeah!" Applebloom said jumping out from behind the Mayor

"Think you get to have all the fun?" Sweetie Bell said following suit with Applebloom and Scootaloo

"Applebloom! Don't you have school!" Applejack asked

"Nope!" Applebloom said with glee

"Ms. Cheerilee gave us the day off by having a special field trip to Canterlot!" Sweetie Belle said

"Yeah and there are SO MANY other ponies too!" Scootaloo added "Like that 'photo' eye guy! And the pop pony! Oh I even saw the creepy zebra Zecora!

"Photo Finish and Sapphire Shores ARE HERE!" Rarity said falling over

"It seems that this news has take Equestria by storm." The Mayor said smiling

"No kidding…" Twilight said sighing "Do you know when all those stallions will arrive?

"I believe they will be here at the rise of the moon. The Princess seems to be preparing fireworks for the occasion."

"Then there's no time to lose!" Twilight said standing up "We're going to the castle!"

"Yeah I want some good seats to the show!" Rainbow Dash said speeding out the donut shop.

_To be continued…_

Mental note I just found out about the differences about mares, colts, stallions and what not so I made quick revisions for those who noticed. Thanks!

Ultima75000


	6. Part 6

**Canterlot, Afternoon**

If Canterlot was more populated than during the Gala this was the day. Ponies from all over we're coming into the capital city to get a look at this legendary founder of Equestria. In fact the event became so popular that food stalls and a mini carnival came into town. Hailing from Ponyville [in fact Ponyville just about emptied itself] to Manehattan to Fillydephia, hundreds of ponies of all colors we're lining up around the castle of Canterlot, even populating the skies.

"This is like the BIGGEST EVENT ever to happen!" Rainbow Dash said doing back flips in mid air.

"There are so many ponies…" Fluttershy said a bit woozy

"Well I tell you I see one thing I don't like…" Applejack said grimly pointing to a familiar magic show

"Oh not that boaster…!" Rarity said turning her head

The boastful magic wielding unicorn Trixie had arrived and once again set up stage In the middle of Canterlot and as usual she was making a big deal about all her magical prowess.

"Maybe we should give her a scare!" Rainbow Dash said with a grin "Right, Twilight?"

"Girls, I told you…" Twilight said shaking her head "One day she'll learn her lesson. Just probably not today…"

"Twilight!" came the familiar voice of Princess Celestia descending from the sky.

"Princess!" Twilight responded "What are you doing out here?"

"I came to check up on you and to tell you that you and your friends will be in the frontlines with me and Luna in welcoming my father back to Equestria."

"Really!" Twilight asked amazed at the thought

"Yes indeed really."

Rarity fainted once again, with the rest of the ponies following suit with great cheers and whoops.

"I expect you all to look nice tonight." Princess Celestia said smiling but all of the sudden…

VRROOOMMMM!

Came the familiar sound of the horn and soon Canterlot heard the clatter of hooves. They came in by the dozens lining up perfectly on the fields. Princess Celestia, Twilight and her friends made their way to the fields to get a better look at the stallions… surprisingly many we're of different colors and designs…

"Zebras!" Pinkie Pie said noticing some stripes

"You didn't tell us about them Zebra boys." Applejack said looking to Spike

"I couldn't tell either with all that armor they we're wearing…" Spike said embarrassed

"It's too early…!" Princess Celestia said worried "Oh the fireworks won't look that nice in the sun…"

"Can't you ask Luna to raise the moon early?" Fluttershy asked

"No, father likes nature to takes it course instead of actively changing it… He'll know the second Luna starts…!

"Wait there's that metal pony" Twilight said pointing at the metal masked stallion in front of the force. The metal stallion had his company come to halt before turning and walking towards the group.

"He really DOES look like a robot." Rainbow Dash said looking at the stallion's helmet which fully covered his face.

"Good afternoon…" Princess Celestia said to the metallic pony

"Lady Celestia I presume…" The stallion said in a metallic voice somewhat frightening the other ponies.

"I am Princess Celestia" She said addressing yourself "Is he…"

"He is not here." The metal pony said "We are his advancing guard, heralds of his coming…"

"When will he arrive?"

"Early nightfall. You may fire your fireworks after we sound the drums."

"How did you know about the fireworks?" Celestia asked puzzled

"Not hard to notice with the lightshow already happening…" the metal pony said gesturing towards the mini carnival happening in the city.

"Pardon me sir, but would you mind removing your helmet?" Celestia asked politely "It's a bit strange talking to someone hidden."

For a moment the metal pony did not say anything and the rest of the ponies just stared at the moment, not knowing what was underneath that layer of metal.

"Well… guess it can't be helped…" The stallion sighed through the helm. Slowly the helmet started to unbuckle itself through magic and lift off the stallions head.

At first sight many of the ponies made a gasp. Rarity in particular had her eyes wide open before nearly fainting again.

"Satisfied?" The stallion set revealing a set of luminous crystal blue eyes that had a faint glow of a star. His mane was a much darker and deeper blue contrasting with his silvery grey-white coat. On his forehead was a long baby blue unicorn horn.

"Nothing at all" Princess Celestia said

"Thank you, now if you excuse me I'm going to take a VERY long nap…" the stallion said walking past them.

"Oh I forgot sir, what's your name?"

"My name…" The stallion said stopping "Is not important."

"Say what!" The other ponies cried, but in an eye blink the stallion teleported himself out of sight with a vision of brilliant white light.

"Guess he's sleepy." Pinkie Pie said unperturbed

"Sleepy?" Applejack said staring at Pinkie "That was mighty rude of him to do that."

"Especially in front of the Princess." Fluttershy nodded

"I don't mind." Princess Celestia said still smiling "He's probably is very tired and he has more to do later anyways. I must return to the castle now. Meet me at the front of the castle at nightfall." And with that Princess Celestia went up and away.

"I wonder why he wears that helmet…" Twilight said in bewilderment

"Maybe he's shy like me." Fluttershy said

"But did you see his eyes!" Rainbow Dash asked "They we're glowing!"

"Glowing like diamonds…" Rarity said softly tilting her head back

"Uh Rarity?" Applejack said nudging her "Are you alright?"

"I'm quite alright dearies, I was just marveling at his wonderful eyes and his dark blue mane and…"

"Oh is he your new Prince Charming!" Pinkie Pie blurted out

"Oh my goodness no…!" Rarity said quickly "I mean I don't even know if he's royalty and he did have that awful mask on his attractive face…"

"Attractive?" Spike said a bit disturbed

"Sounds like to me you like that stallion." Twilight said jokingly

"Oh ladies please" Rarity said shaking her head "He is just like any other attractive stallion I've met, and most of them try to court me."

"Well we'd better get our dresses girls, the sun's about to set. And we have to be at the castle at night!"

**Sundown…**

Dressed in their finest since the Grand Galloping Gala, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash all arrived at the front of the castle to meet Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

The line up at the castle entrance made it seem like some sort of red carpet walk way. Ponies we're crowded from one end to the other hoping to be able a good look at their mysterious king. Even the skies were filled as Pegasus ponies moved dozens of clouds to use as their own private seats. While the King was nowhere in sight, the gather ponies we're entertained by the shows of both Sapphire Shores, the Wonderbolts and yes even Trixie got her fair share of the crowd. She did however keep her boasting down with so many other famous ponies around.

Many of the armed horses from the caravan had already taken places along the pathway to the castle. A dozen of them carried very large drums to the top the castle gatehouse. Setting the drums down in place on the edges of the walls they each took out a pair of thick drumsticks.

"Oh this is so exciting…!" Pinkie Pie said twitching, nearly about to go crazy "Is he here yet!"

"Pinkie, we'll know when he's here." Twilight said

"Just enjoy the party dear." Rarity said tossing her hair back and forth

"Anyone see Applejack?" Fluttershy asked

"She's out selling more treats." Rainbow Dash said "Big MacIntosh brought over her cart from the Farmer's Market."

"Well I don't think HE likes it…" Fluttershy said looking over

A very familiar well dressed stallion was busy shaking his head to the treats at Applejack's table. Many female ponies we're trying to give him gifts but he would just take it in his stride.

"Oh NOT him!" Rarity said rolling her eyes recognizing Prince Blueblood

A few moments later, Prince Blueblood turned his head and saw Rarity and pointed.

"That's the pony that threw cake at me!"

"What!" Spike said in shock

"Excuse me!" Rarity said but was getting angry stares from other ponies who fancied him.

"What do you say now?" Prince Blueblood said smiling to show his shining royal teeth.

Rarity had the utter urge to prance over there and knock his teeth in.

"I am royalty and you are nothing but a simple peasant…!" Blueblood said still gloating. The female ponies started to point and laugh at Rarity. Blueblood made a chuckle before a fistful of apple pie landed on his face.

"Don't you pick on our friend!" Applejack said angrily wielding another apple pie.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash said swooping above them. The rest of the crew crowded around Rarity, protecting her from the small group of female ponies around Prince Blueblood.

"How dare you spoil my mane!" Prince Blueblood said shaking off some dripping apple pie. "I'll have you all arrested! Girls, a little help here…"

Several of the female ponies started to walk towards Rarity but was blocked by Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Applejack however proceeded to push her cart around them and quickly got another large pie ready with Spike grabbing his own.

"We're warning you fillys…!" Applejack said threateningly "And I got plenty of ammo…!"

"Easy now…"

Both groups turned their heads to see the mysterious blue eyed stallion watching them.

"Last thing I want to see is a fight. Both of you stand down."

"And who are you to presume you can give me a Prince such an order to arrest who I want?" Blueblood said heaving his chest up to look tougher.

"A REAL prince would not get into such trivial matters…" Rarity said coyly "that's what REAL royalty does."

A few moments later Twilight, her friends and the other female ponies had stood down. Applejack put down her pie. Spike instead started to eat his.

"That's better…" The stallion said turning away, but Prince Blueblood was not done yet. Humiliated that he took and commoner's advice, using his unicorn horn levitated the remainder of the apple pie thrown at his face and flung it at the stallion.

"Look out!" Rarity screamed but the pie flew through the air and completely missed the stallion and splattered all over Applebloom and her friends walking by.

"Eww…!" Sweetie Belle said

"What is this stuff?" Scootaloo asked

"It's apple pie!" Applebloom said licking some off

"Sweetie Belle! Are you alright dear!" Rarity asked rushing over and cleaning the pie off. Applejack headed over and started cleaning up Applebloom and Scootaloo "Why that big smell old backnibbing…" Applejack growled

Prince Blueblood can only chuckle saying "Well at least that's what common ponies deserve…!" and proceed to laugh in a uppity manner with his female followers joining in.

The mysterious stallion however had enough and just turned his head and made a menacing glare. "Wrong move…" he said and his horn started to pulse with a dim light.

The female ponies stopped laughing and looked at Prince Blueblood for defense.

"Err… Stay back… I…" Prince Blueblood activating his unicorn horn levitated an empty pie tin and used it as a shield for his face.

The stallion proceeded to wink causing the pie tin to twist and bend.

"You know nothing about actual magic…" the stallion said having his horn pulse even more. The pie tin at this point had completely been forcibly bent and smashed into a fraction of its original size. A gesture of the stallion's head and the remainder of the pie tin flew past Prince Blueblood's head and ended up making a bullet hole in a nearby tree.

"My turn…" the stallion said this time causing his horn to pulse much faster with each pulse lifting multiple pies. Soon the pulse stopped and with a bright glow, the pies flung themselves towards Prince Blueblood.

Prince Blueblood, screaming like a little foal, turned his sorry bum around and ran with pies chasing and splattering all over him.

"Oh thank you sir." Rarity said walking towards him

"Nothing at all miss." The stallion said nodding. At that moment a bolt of lightning streaked across the fields stopping directly in-front of them. A light blue and yellow streaked Pegasus stallion stood there as if he just came in. At first look he seemed to look like the Thunderbolts with similar lightning bolt streaks along his fur. However his wings we're much sharper and his tail was even shaped as a bolt.

"Hey boss, what I miss huh?" he said in a very fast manner.

"Hey Electro Dash…" the stallion said

"Soyouseehimyet?Ididonthewayhere!Hewasgoingsoslowand…" Electro Dash proceeded to talk nearly impossible to follow.

"E…" The stallion said shaking his head "You're the fastest pony I know but seriously you gotta get here earlier and keep that speed in your legs than your mouth."

"Sure thing 'A'" Electro Dash said before dashing off with a streak of lightning

"A?" Twilight asked

"It's short. I call him E in short for Electro. A is mine." The stallion said

"So what does A stand for?" Spike asked

"Atom"

"Adam?" Spike asked

"Atom… A T O M" the stallion clarified

"Well Sir Atom…" Rarity said "You've acted gallantly today. You want to join us in going to the castle?"

"I've got to prepare for his majesty's… I'm sorry Lady Rarity but I must decline your offer." The stallion said shaking his head.

"Oh… right…" Rarity answered a bit disappointed. Without another the word the stallion walked off into the crowd and vanished from view.

"It's alright Rarity." Applejack said patting her on the back "We'll see him later tonight."

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash said "Did you see that Pegasus? Man he was fast! I've never seen anyone move like that!"

"He talked funny!" Rainbow Dash said

"He sounded like you Pinkie Pie." Twilight said smiling "Always talking a lot."

"Talking is fun!" Pinkie Pie responded "Everyone needs to open their mouths more often!"

"Twilight! It's time! We're supposed to meet the Princesses now!" Spike said panicking.

"Already?" Twilight turned her head "Come on we have to hurry!"

Running towards the front gate of the castle, Princess Celestia and Luna we're set up in the middle of the road, where aligned neatly on the road was a lovely red carpet.

"Sorry we're late Princess" Twilight said bowing

"No harm done my student." Celestia said

"We don't even know how father is even going to arrive." Luna said

"Wait… I see something come down the road…!" Fluttershy said pointing.

At the very edge of the road was rolling a large ornate carriage shaped like a giant golden sphere pulled by two stallions of silver. If it we're glowing the ponies would have related it to a miniature sun. On sight the entire crowds of Canterlot proceeded to main entrance taking whatever seats they could find.

"Ah! He's here!" Rarity said with her mouth wide open.

"Quick! Line up!" Rainbow Dash said sitting up straight and placing herself a bit above the others alongside Fluttershy. Princess Celestia had put Twilight and her friends right behind herself and her sister on the red carpet. During the setup the mysterious stallion Atom and walked onto the carpet.

"It's time." He said and the Princess nodded as the blue eyed stallion walked towards the ornate carriage which came to stop, the silhouette of a huge winged unicorn showing through the curtain door of white feathers. For a moment all the noise in Canterlot had stopped and the place was completely silent for a moment as the two stallions pulling the cart unhooked themselves and preceded to stand on both sides of the feathered curtain doors of the carriage.

Then the warrior stallions proceed to beat their drums in controlled unison. Fireworks we're lighted and flew into the sky and slowly the stallions proceeded to pull the curtain doors open. Emitting his own light like a star, a giant golden winged unicorn slowed stepped down from the carriage. He towered Celestia by a whole head and was double the size of Luna if not greater. His mane was a light sky blue with wings white as clouds. Upon his hand a long golden unicorn horn with a simple platinum crown that had sparkling lights revolving around his head like a halo of rainbows. Each step left a bright imprint like heated metal that disappeared seconds after each step. Several long seconds later he stopped in front of both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

After 1000 years, the King as returned.

* * *

><p>Finally the longest and hardest part of it is done! But the story isn't over yet...!<p>

The king's entrance back home I picture a lot when the Emperor in Disney's Mulan comes out with the drums and fireworks and everything.

Atom and Electro Dash are 2 ponies created by me with no copyright infringement intended. Any resemblance or otherwise similarities to other characters are not intentional.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is copyrighted by Hasbro and I do not claim ownership of anything nor the creation of the King of Equestria. It is stated by Lauren Frost that Celestia and Luna have no parents who out rank them and that Queen was said to be associated with evil. I put the queen thing in to give it a more sweeter and heartbreaking vibe. And the parent thing it is stated they don't have no parents WHO OUTRANK them, meaning they possibly do have parents but are no longer the rulers of Equestria. If Hasbro or Ms. Lauren Frost sees this I'm sorry if I stole some ideas and this in reality does belong to you guys.

Read and review and I'll be sending in another part when I got time.


	7. Part 7

Canterlot was completely still at the precise moment in time. Despite it being more crowded than ever, even surpassing that of the Grand Galloping Gala, everything was completely sitting still. Only the wind softly hissing in the air made any notion of movement.

For the first few moments since his arrival Princess Celestia could barely utter any words. Princess Luna was slightly hiding behind her elder sister at the sight of their father. The other ponies of the land leaned in and pushed to get a better look at their king.

King Helios was gigantic. If Princess Celestia was twice as tall as Twilight then Helios would be at least quadruple the amount. His golden yellow fur was contrasted with a long flowing sky blue mane much like his daughters. His wings we're also giant, large enough to cover both himself and another pony if he wanted. He was adorned with a crown of silver, lined with multi colored gems and each gem projected a small orb of colorful light that revolved around his head and long unicorn horn like a halo. At the flank was his own cutie mark: a sharp pointed sun which looked very similar to Celestia's cutie mark. But the most amazing thing was that the King was radiating light! Even in the dark of the night he radiated a warmth giving light to those around him like a miniature sun. If you looked closely in his brilliant blue eyes you could see a small twinkle in them.

Still unable to find the right words Princess Celestia finally said "Welcome home father." slightly shaking when she looked up into his eyes.

"My beloved daughters…" King Helios started softly smiling at them "It's been a very long time…"

Luna at the sound of his voice started to hide herself further behind her sister completely terrified at showing herself.

"Luna sister." Princess Celestia said turning her head to nudging her a bit. "Say hello to father."

"Uhh…" Princess Luna began lowly walking out from behind her elder sister with her head down not really wanting to be in full sight. "Hi. Dad…?" She said weakly

King Helios only chuckled still smiling at both of them; Luna however whimpered a bit and started to slowly move a bit backwards obviously embarrassed with her head down even lower. King Helios however took a few steps towards Princess Luna and leaned his own head down so he could see her face.

"It's alright Luna…" he said in a comforting tone causing Luna to start welling up with water in her eyes. All of the sudden Princess Luna lifted her head and proceed to cuddle her father crying much like when she was first reunited with her sister. "I missed you dad…" Luna said between her tears

"I missed you too 'Little' Luna" King Helios said letting his daughter lean on his fur still crying.

"Aww…" Twilight and other said looking at Princess Luna greeting her father in a long time. Spike however rolled his eyes back a bit *He's a boy after all*

Princess Celestia starting a line of her own tears proceeded to go over and also cuddle her father and her sister. After a tearful *and rather awkward* moment Princess Celestia and Princess Luna stopped their crying and proceeded to bow at their father's hooves.

"Father" Princess Celestia said with more confidence than before "You we're the founder of Equestria and are still King and rightful ruler of Canterlot. It is your right to lead all ponies again."

"What!" Twilight Sparkle said dropping her mouth wide open. "But Princess Celestia…!" Twilight cried hopping out of line and causing Spike to fall off her back. "If you give up your place as ruler you…" Twilight couldn't find the words to explain the rest of her sentence. She knew that the King had all the right to rule Equestria but deep inside Twilight Sparkle worried what would become of Princess Celestia, her mentor if she abdicated the throne.

"Twilight, my faithful student" Princess Celestia said turning around to face her "I know what it means to leave the throne, but here is my father and teacher and I have much to learn before I believe I can take rule of Equestria like father will."

Twilight Sparkle understood what the Princess had said but in the deep recesses of her heart, still had her doubts and nodded.

"Do not worry Twilight. You're still my faithful student and I will still be your mentor."

Twilight straightened up and smiled at Princess Celestia at those words.

"I can no longer take the throne my daughter." King Helios said causing the ponies all around them to look at him in surprise and slight shock

"But you must father…!" Princess Luna said insistently "You are the founder of Equestria!"

"And for over a thousand years I've not stepped foot in it till today. I am not the same pony that first created this land." King Helios reasoned with a voice ringing with confidence in his decision.

"Father please? There is much for Luna and I to learn before…" Princess Celestia said trying to reason that he was the best choice as ruler of Equestria

"We all have something to learn…" King Helios said putting his horn on Princess Celestia's brow.

"I no longer know Equestria as I should if I was its ruler. My daughters I am no longer your teacher. You both are now mine."

Princess Celestia could not say anything staring back at her father. Princess Luna however turned to her sister as if longing to hear her answer. Taking a deep breath, Princess Celestia stood straight up again.

"Alright then father," Princess Celestia said nodding her head

"I'm proud of both of you." King Helios said looking back and forth between his two daughters with a big smile. "Your mother would have also been very proud…"

King Helios walked passed both his teary eyed daughters and walked straight towards Twilight. Such was his size that Twilight felt tiny in comparison to him, something she never felt as much even with Princess Celestia. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy walked behind Twilight to give her comfort but even so his giant stature stood. Spike tried sitting on top of Applejack to see but even he had to look up at the golden stallion, nearly losing balance looking up too high.

"And who might you be little one?" he asked

"My name is Twilight Sparkle sir…" Twilight said very nervous at this enormous pony looking at her. "I'm Princess Celestia's student at the School for Gifted Unicorns and these are my best friends."

"Your personal protégé Celestia?" King Helios asked turning his head. Princess Celestia nodded.

"Very well then" King Helios took a quick look around with still most of the ponies staring at him. "Ok… you can stop staring before you guys get an eyesight problem." Referring to his natural illumination of light. Walking further past Twilight and her friends, King Helios gestured towards Canterlot Castle.

"Come along now…" he said to both his daughters and Twilight's group.

**Few minutes later, Castle Interior**

Fortunately Princess Celestia had decided to close the castle to have a private conversation with her father for his first day back. She had only allowed Twilight and her friends to attend and most of the guards we're positioned outside to prevent anyone from sneaking in. Despite the room being completely empty, the room looked gorgeous. Thanks to Rarity the place looked even sweeter than during the Grand Galloping Gala.

"So peaceful it is in here…" King Helios said slowly striding into the room followed closely by his daughters and then Twilight and the others.

"Sorry uh sir…!" Rainbow said quickly jumping over the others and landing in front of the King overeager to say something. "But I heard that you can teach us ponies how to use magic!"

King Helios looked at Rainbow Dash for a moment and then looked at the other ponies before turning to both Princess Celestia and Luna with a grin on his face. "I'm guessing you told them mother's story?"

Princess Luna blushed bright red making her blue fur seem pink. Princess Celestia assured Luna with a small tap on the head with her horn.

"They wanted to know how both pegasus and earth ponies could use magic like unicorn ponies." Princess Celestia said

"I didn't tell you how I did it with mother?" King Helios said both puzzled and amused.

"No Father. We we're to young at the time."

Without saying anymore, King Helios leaned his head down placing his long unicorn horn on Rainbow Dash's head.

"Hey what are you…!" Rainbow Dash said a bit scared at what he was doing and started to shake a bit.

"Relax" King Helios said to her, his horn starting to glow brighter "This will take but a moment."

Rainbow Dash's eyes flashed white and images of past events soared through eyes as if she was reliving the days before. Events included when Twilight first came to Ponyville, Luna's return as Nightmare Moon, the Grand Galloping Gala and the events with Discord. A few moments later, King Helios lifted his horn off Rainbow Dash's brow causing the images to fade away from her eyes.

"Hmm… I see…" King Helios said beginning to think to himself. Rainbow Dash however was a bit woozy from the experience and her head was dangling around slowly.

"Rainbow Dash darling you alright?" Rarity said using herself as a cushion for Rainbow Dash's tipsy head.

"Woah what a wild ride…!" Rainbow Dash said shaking her head out of the magical confusion. It took her a couple blinks to regain her posture as if she momentarily blinded.

"Was it fun!" Pinkie Pie said putting her face in front of Rainbow Dash staring right at her.

"Not really…!" Rainbow Dash said pulling her face away from being so close to Pinkie Pie's. "It went like a dream except faster…"

"That doesn't sound that bad." Fluttershy said thinking about it, but then again Fluttershy's dreams are rather peaceful. *I think…*

"You don't look good girl." Applejack said looking as Rainbow Dash still swaging back and forth a bit.

"Oh a side-effect on one whose had a particularly large amount of events happening in her life." King Helios said "This one in particular was quite the action packed pony." King Helios however on that note lost his smile and turned his head towards his two daughters.

"So I saw that a lot 'happened' in a thousand years…" he grimly stated.

Luna, absolutely terrified at what her father was going to say about the events of Nightmare Moon was shaking so much that the small crown on her head made rattling noises.

"Celestia…!" King Helios said loudly

"Yes father?" Princess Celestia said with head a bit down clearly expecting this,

"You 'grounded' your little sister for a millennia?"

"Yes…" Celestia said lowering her head "I had no other option…"

King Helios just stared at Princess Celestia for a moment as if waiting for her to say something more. Celestia at loss could only look at Twilight Sparkle and her friends who we're equally at loss. A few moments after, Princess Celestia turned to look at her little sister who now at the sight of her elder sister started to cry again while still shaking.

"Luna…!" Princess Celestia cried cuddling her little sister and wiping her tears

"Bitterness and sadness are fickle my daughters…" King Helios said still directing his gaze mostly at Princess Celestia. "I want you to remember, that no matter what happens you are both sisters. Mother would not want you to be apart."

"Yes *sniff* father…" Princess Luna softly said wiping her eyes with her mane.

"And on that note…" He said turning his sight on Twilight and her friends. "I believe that you six are now the individual wielders or the Elements of Harmony?

"Yes indeed sir." Applejack said saluting with her hoof.

"And did my daughter Celestia allow you to safe keep them? Or did she put it in Canterlot tower?"

Princess Celestia blushed for a short moment a bit embarrassed at how coy her father was being

"If you recall, Twilight stated the Elements cannot be simply destroyed. They aren't material things." King Helios said relating to when Twilight Sparkle discovered the 6th element magic

"The Element of Honesty, wielded by Applejack of the Apple Family. Without honesty friends and family would not be able to trust each other and would turn on each other's backs. It is the element that allows everyone to know that you can trust on your friends to truly be there for you."

Soon after speaking, Applejack's gold necklace with a citrine shaped like her cutie mark: her Element of Harmony appeared around her neck.

"The Element of Kindness, held by the sweet pegasus Fluttershy. Kindness is the ability to show that you care for others and the power to show someone that despite the differences that you will offer them a chance to see things as they should be instead of what it shouldn't."

Like Applejack's; Fluttershy's Element appeared on her neck as the golden necklace with a pink opal like her own cutie mark.

"The Element of Laughter, represented by the happy pony Pinkie Pie. Laughter is a source of joy and relief. It allows everyone to relate to each other and its purpose is to bring everyone closer together, even in the darkest of times."

Pinkie Pie's Blue colored Topaz Balloon necklace appeared on her next.

"The Element of Generosity, shown by your lovely lady unicorn Rarity. Generosity is the gift of being able to give. 'What one has, one doesn't want, what one wants, one doesn't have.' It is a remarkable element in that any gift small or large can change the direction of anything and anybody."

Rarity's regal necklace with the purple diamond shaped amethyst appeared around her neck.

"The Element of Loyalty, displayed by your flier Rainbow Dash. The will to stand your ground no matter what reason, all for the sake of those you seek to help and protect. It is the driving force of true champions for the greatest trophy and achievement is having friends to share your victory with."

Rainbow Dash's red ruby lightning necklace appeared around her neck.

"Last but certainly not least, The Element of Magic, performed by my daughter's faithful student: Twilight Sparkle. The ability to show that anything is possible, that no obstacle is too high or too deep. The real magic happens every day without you knowing. And if you search deep enough you will find that magic is everywhere."

Finally, Twilight Sparkle's tiara encrusted with magenta tourmaline shaped like the six stared magic star that matcher her cutie mark.

"How did you…?" Twilight began looking at the tiara that suddenly appeared on her head only to be stopped by King Helios raising his hoof. "I told you, they aren't material things. The Elements of Harmony are representations of what you six ponies do every single day."

King Helios walked closer to Twilight "The elements are from here" He said putting his hoof directly on top of Twilight's chest where her heart would be.

"No other place holds as much magic…" King Helios smiled lifting his hoof off Twilight's chest. Soon after the Elements of Harmony faded away as soon as they appeared.

"Now using magic…" King Helios began with the six ponies looking wide eyed with excitement

"It's simply finding your focus point." He said calmly making all but the unicorn ponies look in mystery of what he meant

"A what?" Applejack asked for a refresher.

"A focus point" King Helios said "A spot where you concentrate and control the magic around you. The natural focus point is the unicorn's horn."

"So we just have find out where we have to focus our magic?" Rainbow Dash said suddenly starting to look all over her body for a suitable body part.

"Just about… the Queen's focus of magic was in her voice…"

"It doesn't have to be a body part?" Fluttershy asked hearing the Queen's own way of using magic.

"Magic I said is everywhere." King Helios said "All you need to do is to figure out how to use it yourself. Queen Gaia was…" he stopped for a moment looking stricken with grief but right after he resumed his lecture.

"She just had this voice that moved me more than any magical spell could ever do. Through her voice and some incantations she found her way of using magic."

"So how does one find their special magic part?" Pinkie asked standing upside down trying to also figure what her focus of magic was.

"That is dependent on the pony, finding your focus point is much like when your cutie mark appears. The only difference is that it's not always closely related to your cutie mark and in fact can be another talent that you use just as often."

"So can you teach them?" Twilight asked looked at the excited look of her friends faces. All of whom we're thinking and checking their actions to see if they can find their focus. Rarity however was busy giggling at some of their antics at trying to discover their focus, not unlike the quirks of the 'Cutie Mark Crusaders'. Spike however was not that interested, since being a dragon his power came from his breath.

"It's possible… I" *BAM!*

The front doors of the castle was knocked open as Atom the mysterious stallion walked in apparently a bit agitated from the uncouth look on his face. His anger however was more noticeable from the fact that items like plant vases and tables shook and cracked as he walked by. Walking pass Twilight, she felt a giant surge of cold coursing in her body, but there was no wind or slight breeze in the castle despite the openings of the door. Almost suddenly after walker past her, a seismic wave barely visible in the air emanated from Atom, slightly cracking the castle pillars and causing dust to fall from the high ceilings with the low chime of shaking chandeliers.

"Control your temper…Master Starwalker" King Helios said giving Atom a stern look "Your damaging the castle…!"

"Sorry… sir…" Atom grumbled not turning around to even look and simple trotted away as angry as when he entered. However the strange events and actions stopped.

"I apologize ladies…" King Helios said bowing his head a bit "He's normally not that grumpy."

"Is he your student?" Princess Celestia asked

"Yes, in a sense…" King Helios said "We found each other on the road and since then we have had many adventures together. I taught him magic but his innate talent and latent skill was already evident."

"How did he shake the room up all of the sudden?" Twilight asked still recovering from her experience.

"That was just his anger seeping out his magic…" King Helios said grimly "His spirit is strong enough to knock half prepared ponies out cold…"

"Out cold!" Twilight said bewildered and amazed at the same time

"It's something he learned. He is able to use the magic around him to project a sense of how powerful he is. This is normally to give warning to not provoke a fight. While normally intended for use against wildlife, those with great mastery and control over large amounts of magic can affect the area around them. However wielding that much magical ability is prone to emotion."

Twilight understood perfectly. After all when she panicked at her entrance exam she lost all control. Only Princess Celestia reversed her crazy spell, but if this pony could generate magic strong enough to affect his surrounding, there must be more to magic than she ever realized. However that was as the King said, just seeping magic from his anger. If that was only a small amount… what could that pony do when he really concentrated?

"Now my dears I think it's time I retire… I've had a very long journey and I hope to see you all again…"

"Father, your old room has been prepared." Princess Celestia said guiding him in the right direction.

"But will he teach us?" Rainbow Dash said following him

"Find your focus point and then I'll teach you." King Helios said making Rainbow Dash do a loop-de-loop. ("SWEET")

"Twilight Sparkle" Princess Celestia said to her faithful student "I think you have a lot to write about."

Twilight simply smiled at the thought of putting down the amazing things she learned today.

* * *

><p><span>Wow this part ended up longer than the others. I got to put a word limit on each part.<span>

Read and Review and Enjoy *Dang not another 'R'*

PS. I know without a doubt that I missed/messed up something when writing this up. Sorry and also this ISN'T the END.

Ultima75000


	8. Part 8: Atom's Story

**Late Night… Canterlot Tower**

Atom was deep in thought since arriving in Equestria. The King had returned so why must he stay here any longer. There was no reason to dawdle or linger here. His job was done.

"You spend too much time thinking, young master Starwalker." King Helio said walking in, his natural radiating light illuminating the very dim room revealing more of the stained glass windows. King Helios made quick looks at each of them before settling his sights on the one where Discord was defeated by the mane six. *rather unofficial name of the group*

"Why are you so troubled here?"

All Atom could do was stomp hard on the floor causing a very small shockwave clearly enhanced by magic to send a ripple through the floor. "I came here at your request to insure that nothing went wrong…!" Atom said aggravated his facial features hardening. "Not to watch you train some mares how to use magic…!"

"I owe this land much and the best way to start is go give the wielder of the elements this chance to learn." King Helios said calmly keeping his poise.

Atom growled letting his anger getting the better of him again. The room started to slightly rumble and one of the stained glass windows began to crack. King Helios at the sound of the glass turned his sights at the angry stallion, gazing him down with eyes that lit up with fire.

"Control yourself…!" King Helios said causing Atom to slowly back down grunting "Your letting yourself go again my friend… this isn't like you at all…"

Atom glared at King Helios for a moment before turning away and looking down at the ground in defeat. "You realize you're going to have to tell them… all of them" he said in a dark tone.

"I know." King Helios said finally lowering his gaze.

"Then why can't I move on? I'm more needed somewhere else…!" Atom demanded

"You're needed here…!" King Helios commanded "I can't do this myself!"

"I'm of not of Equestria and you know it, I'm here as your friend and student. Do not presume to give me orders like a kingdom subject…!"

"Which is why I need you here" King Helios said walking closer towards Atom "There's no way I can do what I intend to do without your assistance."

"You are the founder and King of Equestria. There's no other pony in the land that has your magical ability, not even both your daughters combined can scrimp even close…" Atom said to him groaning while at it.

"And you…" King Helios began stopping in front of Atom "Are my student, I've taught you everything you know about magic and more… and all I ask is that you help me in this while I am home. Now will you my faithful student stay here by my side for this moment in time Atom? Will you help me Lance?"

Atom turned his head the very moment his name was spoken. "Do not call me that…" Atom said now depressed "That name was lost to me the very day when everything was taken from me…"

King Helios did not continue, Atom's past was troubled as much as his own, if not even further darkened by events long in the past. While he had lost his Queen, Atom had lost more than just a loved one.

"You did the right thing…" King Helios said assuring Atom with his hoof

"At what costs?" Atom said turning away from the King's gesture "I could not save myself, nor could I save my wings…"

Atom slowly shuffled his cloak off his body revealing his wings; however the wings did not move and did not even flinch with natural muscle. It was if it was just flapping with the gravity like wet paper.

"I offered to remove them without a scratch." King Helios said sadly looking at the two disabled wings.

"No…" Atom said sternly "They'll all I got left, and it's a constant reminder of what I have to do…"

"Then you'll stay?" King Helios asked

"Only for you…" Atom said nodding very slowly "but no cutting corners…!"

"Agreed"

Atom quietly made his way around King Helios and started down the stairs.

"I'll gather the crew… Should I meet you in the morning?"

"Meet me alone" King Helios said "I trust that they will handle themselves."

"Right…" Atom said grinning "Either Electro Dash or Hotstreak is going to make a mess out of SOMETHING…"

* * *

><p>Name: Lance "Atom" Starwalker<p>

Species: Unicorn? (Noted to be not from Equestria)

Gender: Male

Age: *Unknown*

Abilities: Mastery over Magic. Large amount of magical reserves.

Personality: Mostly a loner and reserved. Is quick to anger at certain subjects.

Notable features: Shining if not 'glowing' blue eyes *as in not natural eye shine, think Chronicles of Riddick 'eyeshine'* Wings are disabled for reasons unknown.

* * *

><p>This is just a short describing what one of my original characters are like.<p>

There will be other short parts like this. However most of them will not have a part directly about them. Plus some may appear in other fan fic sequels and what not depending how popular this is and how much more I can think up.

Read, Rate, Review and Enjoy this short part if you can.

Ultima75000


	9. Part 9

**Back in Ponyville, Early Morning (5:00 AM)**

Twilight Sparkle hardly slept that night. While Spike was snoozing away probably in another fantasy with Rarity, Twilight had spent the majority of the night thinking. Was it truly possible for her friends and other ponies to use magic? The only magic user who boasted beyond normal magical skills was Trixie, and she was nothing but talk.

But Twilight's talent WAS "Magic". But she could not help but feel that deep down she is missing something despite her well learned magical prowess. Many unicorns or ponies for that matter can say they've put an Ursa Minor to sleep and levitated the entire creature back in its cave. However the display of magic that both the King and the mysterious stallion Atom showed that there is possibly far more to magic that she couldn't even imagine.

None the less she was eager to learn and was excited at the prospect that her friends would be able to perform magic too. She might even get to teach them!

*YAWN* went Spike turning over in his little basket bed moaning "Rarity…"

Twilight smiled at the little dragon and quietly got out bed, picked up her bag and left the library closing the door behind her silently for a short walk to think things through.

Turing her head, Twilight saw a long shadow moving away from her from afar. Following the silhouette, Twilight wandered several moments alone in the still sleeping Ponyville before looking around the corner to see the stallion Atom in the middle of the town square with nothing but a floating glass orb.

The weirder fact was that Atom was talking to the orb, as if it we're a person…

"What's he doing?" Twilight said to herself in wonder. Going around the buildings and down a shadowed alleyway to get a better view, Twilight realized that the crystal ball was showing an image of King Helios. The King apparently was communicating with Atom through the orb itself. Leaning against some crates in the alleyway, Twilight listened in on their conversation…

"You said you'd be here…" Atom said addressing King Helios directly in the crystal ball.

"Sorry. But it's been decided that I'd be at better use at Canterlot for the time being." King Helios said his voice radiating softly from the crystal ball. "You'll be an adequate teacher. Have you brought the rest of them?"

"They'll on their own business at the moment… only E was available and as usual he's LATE…!"

"Very well, if that matter settled, how are things looking from there?"

"There's nothing here… I sense…" Atom stopped for a moment giving a quick glance in Twilight's direction. Twilight nearly gasped in fright for she hadn't even made so much as a cough while listening in. However Atom turned his head away and proceeded with his conversation. "Nothing... your barriers hold. I doubt they can get in without it being at least a bit noticeable."

"It's a precaution, I cannot… I _WILL_ not let this place be pulled into that conflict…"

"Then why drag me here…?"

"I am the King and Founder of Equestria…" King Helios declared louder from the crystal ball "As such it is my duty to guide and protect my people."

"It WAS your duty; you left it to your daughters…"

"They're not ready for what awaits them yet. For a thousand years it held and another thousand years it WILL still hold."

"Right… I'll contact you when everything is said and done here… Atom out…"

With that the image of King Helios in the crystal ball slowed disappeared and the crystal ball fell from the air onto a pillow that Atom quickly pushed underneath it before picking it up and stowing it in his own bag. A few moments later, he turned his head towards Twilight.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Twilight surprised again but ready, slowly came out from behind the crates and out of the alleyway.

"I'm sorry." She said "I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your meeting…"

"There's no need to apologize." Atom said calmly "I admit I actually let you listen in on that."

"So you did know I was there along! But how?"

"I felt your presence the moment I decided to skim the area. You have quite a bright aura."

"You can sense magic?"

"All creatures admit an aura around them. Those with the usage of magic have far more potent auras that others and are easier to see. With it I can tell who's around me and what their condition is like looking at a mood ring."

"So I kind of stood out did I?" Twilight said embarrassed

"Well as the only pony awake, yes." Atom said nodding his head

"So what was that all about?" Twilight asked inquiring about the conflict King Helios mentioned

"Well… that's a very long story…" Atom chuckled at bit before taking a breath of air.

"As you well know, Lord Helios more than a thousand years ago founded and created the land of Equestria. The story you all don't know is what the world was before that happened… There was a time when Alicorns lived alongside the other ponies…"

"Alicorns?" Twilight asked

"The Winged Unicorns are known as Alicorns. The King and both his daughters are Alicorns."

"I didn't know there we're more of them!"

"Well that's where the story begins; you see back then we did not use magic to raise the sun or moon. Pegasus would not move clouds or create rainbows… everything then, ran by itself…"

"Like the Everfree Forest?"

"Well yes, we left all that to its original maker: 'mother' nature."

"So naturally the world was like the Everfree forest? That's seems weird." Twilight said as most people find the forest creepy.

"It was how it was back then… But the problem was that the ponies did not control the land as you do here in Equestria. We lived with many other creatures and shared the world with them and at the same time fought against them. Unlike Equestria, the ponies of those days did not have the usage of magic at the grade you now possess. In fact those days, many of unicorns and pegasus went into hiding from the other more savage creatures that would hurt them."

"That sounds terrible…" Twilight said

"Indeed…" Atom nodded in agreement "But the worst part was that the Alicorns, at the time we're the most learned and prideful of the ponies. They did not like being treated like mere trinkets or cattle. So the Alicorns fought back with everything they had, hoping to claim the world for themselves with their natural gifts. What they found in war destroyed them… The enemy had them outmatched and outnumbered and despite some of the Alicorn's good intentions, they we're all but snuffed out. All except a handful of survivors…"

"The King was one of them wasn't he?" Twilight said

"Yes he was… A scholar of the Alicorns who knew that to fight would all but impossible to achieve their dream. Lord Helios had given up hope; his race of ponies driven to near extinction and the enemy closing in on him. That is until he met Gaia."

"The Queen..."

"Yes, the one pony that always gave him hope. She was one of the few brave earth ponies to stay alongside the Alicorns while the others hid with their unicorn and pegasus kin. Gaia found Lord Helios in deep despair weeks after the Alicorns we're defeated. Helios wanted to have a world where ponies could live in peace and harmony, where they would not have to fear of predators or ruthless invaders. But they lost the battle and many of his Alicorn brethren we're no longer. Gaia insisted that he to build rather than destroy to make his perfect world. Taking her worlds to heart, Lord Helios with new found inspiration and determination set off the create Equestria, the world where ponies may live in peace and harmony."

"How did he create Equestria anyways?" Twilight asked

"By utilizing the magic left behind by his fellow Alicorns. Their horns still held potent magical energy even after death. Gathering those horn that we're still in shape, Lord Helios used their magical properties as a conduit to transport and change the land around him. By placing each horn in the ground, surrounding the land in a large circle, Lord Helios channeled every ounce of energy the horns could spare, lifting the land off the ground and forming the realm of Equestria."

"Wow…" Twilight said mouth open and nearly drooling "That's amazing…! But why isn't anything like the Everfree Forest then?"

"Lord Helios found that the world he created was not natural as it was created from magic and not nature. Without connection to nature, Equestria would be nothing but rock and sand. Using the little amount of magic left in the horns, Lord Helios conjured a powerful spell, effectively creating the entire climate and geographic parts of Equestria based on the old world. The Sun and Moon would be directed by magic to represent the hours of the day. Afterwards, he allowed every pony that sought sanctuary and peace a place in Equestria with him as their King and protector and took Gaia as his Queen."

"So what's wrong with the Evergreen Forest?"

"The Queen loved nature, her very name was the meant Mother Nature. Her only wish on entering Equestria was to have a personal forest as much like the old world as possible. For his love for her, Lord Helios fulfilled her wish and personally anchored a forest from the old world just like she wanted. And to make sure she was satisfied, Lord Helios made sure that the forest would remain forever attached to the old world so that if forever be wild and free just like the Queen wanted it. So became the Everfree Forest."

"So the Everfree Forest is really a piece of the old world?" Twilight said her ears not believing what she just heard. "I thought that place was just weird! But hearing how much the Queen loved it, I guess it can't be all that bad…"

"The King truly cares for this land, there can be no doubt." Atom said smiling "He's just hoping that this peace remain undisturbed."

"Undisturbed by what?"

"That's one story I can't tell you at the moment, Twilight Sparkle." Atom said his smile fading from his lips. "Get some sleep… I'm going to be your teacher for magic later in the morning…"

* * *

><p>This one was a bit short but I did do it at 4 AM in the morning just so I wouldn't forget.<p>

Read, Rate and Review! I apologize if my "laziness" and "sleepiness" messed up this part!

Ultima75000


	10. Part 10

**Several hours later… (11:00 AM)**

"Twilight… hey come on Twilight wake up!"

Twilight's eye finally opened revealing Spike hopping up and down her bed.

"Oh good morning Spike." Twilight said with a yawn "I didn't sleep that much last night."

"Yeah I was surprised you weren't up already at 8 o'clock like you normally are, you never sleep in."

_*knock knock*_

"Twilight? Twilight darling you home?" Rarity's voice sounded from outside.

A moment after hearing Rarity' voice Spike jumped off the bed falling over down the stairs in the rush to open the door.

"I'll get it Spike." Twilight said walking over Spike at the bottom of the stairs.

After opening the door, Twilight as surprised as she was face to face with a pie covered Rarity.

"Rarity! What happened to you?"

"That uncouth unicorn Trixie came back to Ponyville to humiliate us!" Rarity said shaking off more the of the blueberry pie dripping from her head. "You know magic Twilight dear. Go and teach that… that… fiend a lesson!"

"Slow down Rarity!" Twilight said helping to wipe off more of Rarity's mane by levitating a towel. "I can't just go over there and whisk her away with magic."

"But you must!" Rarity insisted "She wants to get back at all of us! I'm not the only one; Applejack had her hat turned into a cactus, Rainbow Dash had her wings frozen, and poor Fluttershy was scared out of her poor wits when one of her animal friends grew to enormous size instantly!"

"What about Pinkie Pie?" Spike asked

"Pinkie Pie is keeping Trixie occupied while I came to tell you. She finds all her tricks more amusing than humiliating."

**Elsewhere…**

"Oh can you make chocolate rain! I love chocolate rain! And can you get me a blueberry pie like Rarity? Oh no wait, make me some cupcakes!-"

"Augh…" Trixie sighed at Pinkie Pies utter joyfulness and laughter at her magic tricks despite trying to humiliate her.

**Back with Twilight and Rarity…**

"That sounds like Pinkie Pie." Twilight said smiling a bit

"Oh please Twilight, please…! You got to do something…" Rarity said in an almost whining tone.

"Shouldn't we stop her Twilight?" Spike asked wanting to teach Trixie a lesson, however more or less he was trying to please Rarity.

"I know what she's doing isn't right but we have an important event today remember? We're supposed to meet up at the park for our friend's magic lessons!"

"But Twilight…!" Spike began

"No buts Spike, we can't be wasting their time."

**Few Moments Later…**

Twilight, Rarity and spike arrived at the open fields of the park to find Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash already waiting. However most of them seemed a bit off apparently from Trixie's mischievous magic tricks.

"Twilight! Rarity! Spike!" Applejack said on seeing them "Did that fussy unicorn get you as well?"

"She hasn't seen me yet." Twilight answered "But Rarity had a blueberry pie thrown at her…"

"Oh I'm going to SO get that unicorn once my wings recover from the chills." Rainbow Dash said angrily, looking at her still shaking wings.

"That's not the worse I've heard…" Applejack said a bit grim "Poor Fluttershy hasn't said a peep since she got here."

Fluttershy, the sensitive one of the group was face down on the grass hiding her head with her hooves whimpering softly.

"She shouldn't have done that…" Twilight said looking at Fluttershy. Spike went to Fluttershy's side trying to cheer her up but Fluttershy simply didn't want to move.

"Did you teach the pony a lesson?" Applejack asked Twilight

"No, I decided not to stop to her level."

_*BZZAP* _

Right at that second a small streak of lightning speed across the fields and stopped in front of the ponies revealing the thunder streaked pegasus they met at Canterlot; Electro Dash.

"Hey I'm EARLY!" Electro Dash proclaimed in a high voice, however the other ponies didn't know what to say and simply looked at him.

"Well that's weird… hey wants wrong?" Electro Dash asked looking at the ponies comforting Fluttershy.

"A unicorn named Trixie played a nasty prank on her…" Rainbow Dash answered "Fluttershy was so sensitive she was scared out of her wits."

"Well that's just mean that is." Electro Dash said "I know… is she ticklish?"

"I don't know…" Rainbow Dash said but then got a mischievous smile on her face. Ranbow Dash quietly walked towards Fluttershy before proceeding to gently put her hooves on hers. Fluttershy giggled, causing Rainbow Dash to tickle her harder until Fluttershy finally removed her own hooves from her face.

"Ehehehe… I needed that…" Fluttershy said thanking Rainbow Dash getting up from the ground.

"Pranksters need to know when to know when they take it too far…!" Electro Dash said beaming "I just played one a few moments ago!"

***FOOM!***

"AAHH MY ARSE!" Electro Dash went as his behind was set on fire by an approaching stallion. His coat was a dirty white with a mane that was colored like a spectrum of fire. He had gold colored earrings and his eyes were a dark brown but we're lit aflame with anger.

"That's for ruining my lunch you speed freak!" he said yelling at Electro Dash who was rolling on the floor to put out the fire.

"You'll pay for that Hotstreak…" Electro Dash said looking at stallion from the floor.

Before any of the ponies could react, Electro Dash was off the ground like a bolt of lightning nearly tackling the stallion Hotstreak over. Hotstreak however was not amused a proceeded to glare at the rapidly moving pegasus in the sky, watching him closely.

After a few repeated circles Electro Dash made a head dive straight down aiming at Hotstreak, the result was akin to real lightning bolt as Electro Dash made a small crater where he had dived. But the stallion Hotstreak managed to move out of the way.

Electro Dash rapidly rose into the sky again and proceeded to make several of the same lightning bolt dives but Hotstreak evaded every single one. Getting annoyed, Hotstreak growled at the lightning pegasus, his eyes glowing brighter and brighter like a new candlelight.

A few moments after fixating his gaze on the pegasus he fired 2 rays of fire from his eyes. Electro Dash dodged the searing rays but Hotstreak was relentless and went to go Cyclops style optic blast on him. The heat of the fiery waves could be felt by the other ponies as they could only stare and watch in awe at this spectacle.

"How in the world are they doing that?" Rainbow Dash said moving out of the way of another heat ray.

"That hothead is firing flames like a steam train!" Applejack said with her head down, holding her hat with her hooves.

A few moments later the explosions and singeing waves stopped, with both stallions visibly tired and irritated.

Hotstreak: "Slow arse…!" Electro Dash: "Hot head…!

Both of them: "WHAT YOU SAY!"

Hotstreak: "_Flare up…!" _

Electro Dash: "_Zap…!"_

"ENOUGH!" went a loud voice causing a brilliant sphere of white light to appear in between the two stallions in a very similar fashion that Princess Celestia did with Twilight. Only this time the Princess didn't come through the shaft of light but the stallion Atom who proceeded to floor both of the stallions with a simple glare.

"There is no fighting with so many civilians nearby! I want both of you to clean up this mess and then to plop both of your sorry hides back here before I really lose my temper!" Atom roared.

"Anything you want boss…!" Electro Dash said smiling very wide and dashing off at a blinding rate.

* * *

><p>Name: Electro Dash, Nicknamed "E"<p>

Species: Pegasus Pony

Gender: Male

Eyes: Blue

Mane: Electric baby blue with white and bright yellow streaks

Coat: White and Yellow Streaks

Cutie Mark: Lightning Bolt

Abilities: Lightning Fast, Can easily use sonic booms and thunder claps with tremendous speed.

* * *

><p>"Right… sorry…" Hotstreak said in a low and gritty tone before stomping off.<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Hotstreak<p>

Species: Earth Pony

Gender: Male

Eyes: Brown

Mane: Cream colored white

Coat: Red, Orange and Yellow spectrum like a flame, it is NOT actual fire

Cutie Mark: Fireball

Abilities: Can fire flames out of his eyes, Uses primarily fire.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about that…" Atom said turning to the very speechless ponies "They do get into fights a lot…"<p>

"Fights?" Applejack said with her mouth wide open "That tussle could have made a stampede look wimpy!"

"They had so many CRAZY powers!" Rainbow Dash added

"Yeah! And that reddish one blew flames from his head! That looked pretty neat!" Pinkie Pie went all excited and nearly unperturbed by the little brawl.

"I certainly wouldn't want to be spewing flames from my eyes… they'll ruin my lashes" Rarity went winking several times.

"He tends to heat things up…" Atom said grinning "But he's probably the more reliable one out of the two."

"How can an Earth pony shoot fire like that? Twilight asked with Spike putting out "If my fire came from my eyeballs they'd hurt a lot!"

"That's their way of using magic… Electro Dash used his quick wings and Hotstreak uses his eyes." Atom said "It's their focus point."

"An EYEBALL is a focus point?" Spike said falling over "That's a bit gross…"

"Then what's your focus point" Rarity put up "Is it your own unicorn horn like us?"

"I can use my unicorn horn for magic, but I was quite accustomed to using my wings instead."

"You can have more than one focus point?" Twilight asked even more interested

"You have one focus point and from there you learn the basics of magic, and from there you may learn to use other parts of your body to use magic to a lesser degree. A very simple way to do it is to use magic with your hooves to walk on water."

"Don't we have spells for that?"

"Spells require concentration from the focus point alone. If you can learn to use magic with other parts of the body you'll find you'll be spending much less effort on simple spells concerning those areas; in practice you can utilized the simplest of spells as easily as a pony can walk."

"That seems rather complicated to me." Twilight said trying to get a clear picture of this.

"I'll show you then…" Atom said bending his legs about to jump…

_Skywalk – _he said hopping high into the air and hopping a second time in mid air. For a few moments Atom went around hopping in mid air as if there was some invisible platform. He wasn't using his wings at all and was like a floating hop going up and down without ever touching the ground. A few jumps later he stopped and landed on the ground with a soft thud. "That better?"

"That was amazing…!" Fluttershy said

"Why didn't you use your wings?" Applejack asked slightly puzzled at why he would do such a trick he already had wings.

"I didn't need them. I could get around by pushing the air" Atom said with a small smile.

"Wouldn't that be harder?" Spike asked "I mean hopping all the time gets pretty tiring."

"I didn't have to do much; all I did was jump in the air, focused the magic in my hooves and allowed myself to push off the atmosphere around me like a solid object."

"So this is how ponies without wings can fly?" Rainbow Dash asked a bit disappointed

"I could have been more intricate with it but no there are more ways to travel by air. For example…"

Atom stretched his neck a bit before flexing and straightening his back as wings proceeded to glow with a white light. Enveloped by the light, the bright cocoon burst open revealing a much larger set of beautiful translucent and flowing rainbow wings.

"These are my actual wings!" Atom said flexing them as if they we're his own flesh.

"So beautiful…" Rarity said with eyes sparkling as if looking at a countless wave of jewels.

"Awesome!" Rainbow Dash said looking at the majestic wings.

"Can you fly with your regular wings?" Fluttershy asked

"I fly in this state now, my old wings no longer held me up as they used too." Atom said his smile going away for a bit.

"Does the spell damage your real wings or something" Applejack asked a bit concerned

"No, it's just I CAN"T use my own wings… they… stopped working a long time ago."

"Stopped working? Well turn them back on then!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully

"No Pinkie Pie…" Twilight said in a low but calm voice "He's saying they're disabled, he can never use them again. Isn't it?"

Fluttershy and Rarity made a light gasp, with Applejack nodding her head. Rainbow Dash made the loudest of huffs as if she chocked on a bee. Spike fell off Twilight's back and Pinkie Pie finally made a sad: "Oh…"

"Do not look so sad." Atom reassured them, his majestic wing shrinking and reforming into his disabled old wings "The loss of my wings have not really put a damper on my abilities and I'm still a capable magic user. Now has anyone one here discovered their-"

"SO THERE YOU ARE!" _**To Be Continued...?**_

* * *

><p>I'm reaching the end of this little story and I may or may not expand on this depending on the time I got and the amount of good things I get from this story and the show itself. I do intend to give this a good by ambiguous ending.<p>

RRR (Read, Rate, Review) and hope you enjoy Part 10

Part 11 is coming whenever... "Enter The Great & Powerful Trixie!"

Ultima75000


	11. Part 11

From the edge of fields stood the self proclaimed "Great and Powerful" Trixie, Hat, cape and all.

She looked very exhausted after apparently looking around for Twilight all around Ponyville but never the less had a mischievous evil looking grin on her face. "I knew following that pink foal would lead me to you and I was right!

Twilight and the others turned to Pinkie Pie who just stood there still smiling and said: "What?"

"When did you get Pinkie Pie?" Rarity asked wondering when she hopped in thinking further back.

"I hopped in after seeing the lightshow of wings!" Pinkie Pie said "I want to learn to hop like that!" referring to Atom's _Skywalk_ technique earlier.

"Enough talk!" Trixie barked as loud as she can, directing her attention at Twilight "Twilight Sparkle, my only rival in magic, you may have bested me once but the Great and Powerful Trixie will prove who is sorcerer supreme!"

"I'm not your rival in anything Trixie…" Twilight said shaking her head slowly "I did what I had to do."

"LIES!" Trixie said tilting her head back "You read up the Ursa Major and probably knew about putting them to sleep with music and using milk for the baby! Any foal could think of that!"

"She wouldn't have had to do any of that if you hadn't bragged about you taking one yourself… let alone a baby." Applejack sneered at her

"Pah! Those stupid colts caused that, not me! In fact everything would have went a lot better when I was still the undisputed most magical unicorn in all of Equestria! But now that Twilight had to take that title, and I will have my vengeance!"

"I won't fight you to prove anything Trixie." Twilight said firmly

"Too late Twilight Sparkle! You started this with your magic and I'm going to end it with my new and improved magical talent!" Trixie proceed to light up her horn and fired a fireball reminiscent of a firework rocket straight at Twilight Sparkle. But halfway through its flight it fizzed out of control and redirected itself towards Atom's own horn. By the time it had reached its destination the firework magic had puffed out in a small cloud of smoke.

"I'd be more impressed if what you intended to fire was an actual fireball than a parlor trick." Atom said smugly examining the fading puff of smoke.

"Don't you get in my way talentless colt! I've yet to fully unleash my great and powerful magic!"

"Show me then…" Atom said grinning

Trixie's face turned into an angry stare as both her horn and eyes lit up in purple light lifting her cape into the air.

If Twilight and her friends didn't see it they would not have believed it, soon Trixie started to fade away into thin air, Trixie grinning the more she disappeared… "I've learned much from my previous encounter with Twilight Sparkle…"

Soon Trixie completely vanished, her snickering laughter hanging in the air.

"Where did she go!" Rainbow Dash said her mouth wide open at seeing Trixie simply melt into thin air.

"It's an illusion!" Twilight answered "Trixie's made herself invisible!"

"How right you are Twilight!" Trixie said, soon after Applejack's hat was knocked off her head.

"Hey!" Applejack said as if she got her head kicked.

"OW!" Rainbow Dash said as invisible hooves pulled on her wings.

Pinkie Pie was completely tripped over landing with a loud "Oof!"

"Ahh!" Fluttershy went as her mane was pulled.

"Stop it!" Twilight demanded "This isn't proving anything!"

But what Twilight received as an answered was a giant smack in the face knocking her over.

"You can't stop me! I'm the Great and Powerful Trixie! I don't take orders from talentless ponies like you!" Trixie boasted laughing all the while behind her illusion. Then the stallion Atom stepped in.

"If all you want to prove yourself a superior wielder of magic…" he said his horn humming with energy

"You're going to have to prove it… without resorting to his embarrassing show of tricks." Finishing his sentence the invisibility spell wore off and Trixie appeared holding an apple in her hoof ready to chuck it.

"My spell!" Trixie wailed "My best illusion foiled!"

"Cheap illusions like that won't work on me…" Atom said staring at her

"You… YOU…! Trixie started

"Sit down…!" Atom said this time his horn glowing along with his light blue eyes.

Automatically Trixie plopped her bottom on the floor without thinking. The ponies we're in disbelief if Atom was using magic or Trixie was simply afraid.

"Roll over…" Trixie rolled over like a dog dropping the apple in her hoof.

"Fetch…" Atom said magically tossing the apple from the floor, Trixie grabbed it by biting it.

A few seconds later, after astonishing looks from the mare 6, Trixie's eyes flickered in horror as she spat out the apple as if realizing what she had done.

"Whuh… What did you do to me!" She screamed

"I simple told you play nice…" Atom said with an evil smile "Your magic is nothing more than tricks and plays, real magic requires actual thought and work. Not boasting and showing the flashy effects."

"What do you know about magic!"

"I know more than can possibly understand…" Atom said his smile becoming a hard frown and for a moment Trixie dared not speak again, as if she was staring into the face of some monster.

"Magic has the potential to create and destroy… I can easily turn you into thin air, alter your memories, and banish you beyond the realms of Equestria…! Do not test me little sorceress… you know little of real magic… And if you want to learn then I suggest you keep your mouth shut and listen for once."

Trixie finally lifted her head a bit more unable to open her mouth. Her hat had completely fallen off her head but she didn't bother picking it up. "You're willing to… teach me?" she asked scared and puzzled

"Any pony has the right to learn." Atom said calming down a bit from his earlier speech

"But she's a jerk!" Rainbow Dash said quickly

"How do we know she won't try to pull anything on us again!" Applejack added

"Girls…" Twilight said "He's right, I mean is she wants to learn magic, why shouldn't she? I mean she does call herself the great and powerful Trixie, don't you?" Twilight walked over and extended her hoof to Trixie much to the disbelief of some of the others but gave in soon after.

Trixie didn't know what to say, staring at Twilight and the others behind her she looked as if she might actually take Twilight's offer. She reached her hoof up slowly and… *POOF* A puff of blue smoke came up blinding Twilight. When the smoke cleared, Trixie was nowhere in sight.

"Told you…" Rainbow Dash said

"Why she leave?" Pinkie Pie asked

"I don't think she's ready to accept it yet." Twilight said looking in the distance.

A moment of silence followed only broken by the faint sound of what seemed to be a fish's cry. It sounded more akin to a ghost howl.

"I've wasted too much time…" Atom said "I'll have to continue the lesson another day…"

"Is something wrong?" Twilight asked turning around

"No, but I got a very important matter that must be done in Canterlot now…"

"Canterlot?" Rarity said confused "That dreadful sound was from Canterlot?"

"No, the business itself requires my presence at Canterlot."

"You got that message from listening to a howl?" Applejack said equally confused

"It's not really a howl it's a way to send a message quickly. It looks like this one needs me immediately."

"Can we help?" Raindow Dash asked immediately

"We could assist you if we can." Fluttershy said softly

Atom looked at the mane 6 for a moment and made a sigh before smiling "I guess you six should be allowed entry. As wielder of the Elements of Harmony I guess this would concern you too."

"Is it a party?" Pinkie Pie asked enthusiastically.

"It's an event, but it's not a party. I'll show you…"

Atom's horn began to radiate a green light and the wind around the mane 6 began to swirl as if they we're being caught in the middle of a twister. Soon the wind picked up great velocity until the group could barely see. A few moments later the wind subsided and the mane 6 found themselves at the front of Canterlot Castle.

"We're here." Atom said

"This is Canterlot!" Rarity said looking up at the gates which apparently just came out of thin air.

"Why the castle though?" Twilight asked "Is this really that important?"

"It is… its Discord's Trial; King Helios is going to lay judgment upon him." Atom said grimly

"A Trial!" Applejack said with her mouth open

"For DISCORD!" Rainbow Dash said her mouth also dropping.

"But he's all stone though…" Fluttershy said wondering how they are going to punish a statue

"Not for much longer…" Atom said walk towards the gate. "Come along it's starting soon and we're going to lock the castle gates to stop crowds."

"The public knows about this?" Twilight asked

"Only the higher nobles we're told but naturally at least the population of Canterlot knows…"

Inside the castle grounds, the entire front garden were refitted to have a tall altar nearly 8 feet tall surrounded by 4 pillars nearly twice that height. On one side, stood 3 thrones, 2 for both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and the last for King Helios who we're all already sitting at their places. There we're two bleachers of white marble on opposite ends of each other although very few ponies we're on either of them; consider of the higher up nobles of Canterlot as well as several other town leaders. In the center of the altar was the frozen statue of Discord, in the exact same position the mare 6 had left him. He was suspended a few inches in the air by magic.

"Take your seats." Atom said gesturing towards the bleachers. Without waiting the mare 6 made themselves comfortable on the right bleacher.

"Atom begin the trial…" King Helios said in a deep but stern voice "Release him…"

Without hesitation Atom fired a ray of brilliant white light which swerved around the center altar 3 times before landing square on the statue of Discord. Slowly but surely the statue began to crack and thaw. Color swirled into Discord's body and his eyes opened up; he let out a great yell and yawned: "Broken out again!"

Discord stared for a moment and his first sight was the mare 6 looking up at him...

"Well well well, if it isn't the friendly friends party. What's shaking the place up now?"

"Discord…!" King Helios yelled causing the Draconequus to finally turn his head

"Kingie!" Discord went with a bit of surprise "How's the lady doing?"

"SILENCE!" King Helios went causing a shockwave of magic to violently shake the place. The mentioning of the queen cleared irritated the King. "You have be released to stand trial for your crimes again the realm of Equestria and the rest of the world."

"As much as I enjoy not being stone cold, I would rather not stand trial in a place of order." Discord said mockingly "so I'll be seeing you later!" Discord tried to teleport but only a short fizz came out from his paws and claws.

"I'm not as lax when I left…" King Helios said "The pillars will keep you here as long as I see fit."

"Well someone sure became a grump after over 1000 years." Discord moaned

"Discord, though you may be a spirit of Chaos and Disorder your existence here has proven that you are a threat to Equestria. I saw what you did through the memories of my daughters. As such you are to be punished in equal for your crimes…"

"Oh so you're going to just blow me up?" Discord said waving his hand in the air "Come on, you never we're a good watchdog, your lady kept a leash on you!"

For a moment King Helios looked at Discord with unblinking eyes but then he grinned.

"I never said anything about destroying you, I'm banishing you…"

"Banish?" Discord asked a bit puzzled why the King would simply send him away

"Discord…" King Helios began to declare "By your own actions and whims you have brought only pain and misery to the peaceful people of Equestria and in doing so threatened the very thing I sought to create! You are no longer citizen of this place, this land, this realm, or this world!"

Discord finally began to understand what King Helios was doing and started to panic and whimper at the horrible thing that was about to happen.

"I take away from you your powers!" The pillars shot out bolts of purple lightning that sapped Discord as he fell flat on the altar unable to float around as he used to."

"I take from you your gifts!" Discord's bat and unicorn wing washed away long with his goat horn and antler; in addition his beard grew more than three times longer.

"I King Helios of Equestria cast you out of this world!"

King Helio's halo of light flew in full circle as a giant beam of radiating light shot directly from his hord straight into the air. From the distance a door formed, shaped like a stained glass window with the picture of Equestria embossed on it. The doors began to open and a sucking torrential wind billowed from the opening and sparking yellow chains shot out, ensnaring Discord and dragging him towards the gate opening. What could be seen inside was only a bleak dark sky with dimly lit stars.

Discord could only scream as he was helpless dragged from the altar straight up, closer in closer to the gigantic gate in the sky.

"Where is he sending him!" Twilight asked staring at Discord's predicament, holding her ground as the giant torrential winds blew across the field.

"It's the worst punishment possible…" Atom said walking towards Twilight his mouth in a grim curl.

"The King created this land; that which he could add he can remove… No longer with magic from this world, nor the gifts of his kind… Discord is being banished forever more to the 'Old World' and all it's horror…"

Blackness took Discord as he passed the gates, enveloped by the dark opening and the doors slowly closed and faded away from the sky. Discord was gone, and It didn't seem he was coming back anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Been a while I know but I had finals. Should get another part up soon since a new episode with some clarification came up. Good thing I got the flexiblity to change things and make it right later :).<p>

Enjoy and Happy Holidays!

Ultima75000


	12. Part 12: ENDING of Royal Reunion

Part 12: Remember the Forgotten (UPDATE May 21st 2012: The story is back again and this time better than ever. Take a look out for MLP: Echoes of the Old World on and FimFiction. Enjoy a new an improved version of this royal reunion!)

"The Old World?" Applejack said in wonder "Can such a place really be that harsh?"

"You have no idea…" Atom said with sigh.

"How can a world be old?" Pinkie Pie asked rather flatly "I mean does it have a beard or wrinkles like old people?"

"Pinkie, I don't think he meant 'old' by age." Twilight said

"Indeed." Atom nodded "I do not call it old for its actual age, I call it old because it what the world used to be a long time ago."

"And how was it back then?" Rarity asked leaning in

"A lot like the Everfree Forest." Atom answered.

Many of the ponies made surprised gasps and gestures (such as Rarity fainting.) With the sole exception of Twilight who had heard the story of the forest beforehand.

"How could any place like the Everfree Forest exist; it seems so unnatural." Applejack responded

"That's what made it natural." Atom said "You six live in a world so very different that it's not surprising that you would find it weird."

"You've been there." Fluttershy said quietly interjecting "Was it scary?"

"Scary?" Atom laughed "Ignoring what is actually dangerous nothing can compare."

"What do you mean? Compare to what?" Rainbow Dash said quickly

"I mean the look and the feel." Atom said slightly closing his eyes in memory "You watch your monarchs raise the sun and moon with their magic. As magical and wondrous it looks nothing can compare to the wonders and majesty of nature."

"It can't be all that different can it?" Twilight asked

"You've never seen it before, or felt it. The rays of the rising sun gleaming over the horizon through the clouds. The fresh wind blowing in your face. The cool spray of the ocean seas. And the glistening of the moon underneath the stars. Sitting there just staring; you just feel like you entered a completely different realm." Atom described.

"That sounds so… romantic" Rarity said whimsically

"But what do you mean ignoring the dangerous stuff?" Applejack asked in the middle

Atom's eyes opened again, this time with a rather sadden look. "I would say that there are bad things where there are good things."

"How bad?" Rainbow Dash asked

Atom made a deep sigh "There are creatures there that are not all necessarily good, nor are they evil. Many of them have abilities not unlike our own. Some whimsical and magical. Some powerful and diabolical. And some things that cannot be simply been explained."

"What kind of creatures?" Fluttershy said in a scared tone, slightly moving backwards.

"I'm not sure I'm the pony to tell you all that." Atom said sighing again looking at the sky.

"Why not?"

The Mane 6 turned their heads to see King Helios slowly trotting towards them. However Atom did not return his gaze from the sky.

"It would be a very interesting story to tell, I'm sure they would love to hear it."

"Mind your own business... old man." Atom said in gruff tone of voice. The others turned their head in slight fear and surprise. "Did he just call him an old man?" Rainbow Dash put out bewildered.

"You brought them to the trial." Helios put out softly "I believe they have many questions that can benefit from your 'perspective.'"

"Perspective you call it?" Atom said turning his attention towards the King for a few moments "Or something I would rather forget?"

"You have done many good things to remember my friend." King Helios assured "I'm sure these ponies can use a hero's tale." He gave a smile and walked passed them; Atom giving off a cold, emotionless stare as he passed. _"Remembering is no insult to their memory…" _ He whispered in Atom's air before walking out of sight.

For a few moments Atom stood like a statue thinking out in cold, it wasn't until Twilight tapped him on the head that he realized that the rest of them had been watching him for a bit.

"Sorry to bother you" Twilight said politely "But I think we should start on our way back to Ponyville."

"Oh… right…" Atom said taking a quick breath of air before leading the ponies outside of Canterlot on the road towards Ponyville. It was a while before the group arrived back in town. By then the sun had nearly set and the moon was on the horizon; the group had split off and went home ending with Atom and Twilight back in front of the library.

"Thank you for escorting us back." Twilight thanked the stallion.

"Your welcome" Atom said a bit glumly as Spike opened the door from the inside.

"Oh there you are!" Spike said "I wondered where everyone went after I fell off your back and he 'poofed' you away!"

"Oh don't be silly Spike" Twilight said rubbing the dragon's head "We we're never in any danger anyways." Looking away for a moment, Twilight saw that Atom was rather disheartened. Mustering up her courage she asked the stallion if everything was alright.

"I'm fine Twilight Sparkle… I'm just thinking."

"About what happened…" Twilight began "I'm sorry if we started on something we shouldn't have. You don't have to tell us if you don't want too."

"I know it's just… difficult to explain as well for myself to understand it…"

"What do you mean don't understand? The King called you a hero!"

"A Hero!" Spike said excited "Like a real hero! Or a Super Hero!"

"Hero?" Atom said with short frown "I never called myself that nor do I seem to be anything that is like a hero."

"But-" Spike said

Atom said loudly: "A hero is supposed to save people. And even if I did that day it was not glorious it wasn't even anywhere near heroic! I did what I believed what was right and I did it again and again even if someday I'd end up like this!" Atom pulled his left wing by using his mouth revealing the massive scar right underneath the wing muscle. It looked as though the scar ran deep, close too the point as if the wound itself pierced right through.

Twilight could only cover her mouth while Spike's leg simply gave away and he felt seated on the dirt with a soft thud. Atom released the wing from his mouth with a spit; slightly panting in anger.

"I'm sorry…" Atom said taking a breath "I shouldn't have said that in that manner…"

"No I asked you. I should be apologizing." Twilight said visibly frightened but also genuinely sorry.

"Forgive my anger and impatience." Atom said quietly "I take my leave then Twilight Sparkle."

Atom slowly turned himself around; head down and eyes in emotional trance before walking out of town. Twilight picked up the still dumbfounded Spike and proceeded into her home. On closing up she could have sworn she saw a tear on the stallion's face.

* * *

><p>Well I finally drove myself to put out this part. Its really a matter of debate if I want to expand further since I don't know how much I can drive myself to write something like this when I have so much to do. This marks the end of the Royal Reunion story which in reality was intended to be a REALLY short idea which started growing among my other brony friends at a rapid rate.<br>Despite if it ends here or not I do thank everyone for taking their time to read this crazy idea of a fiction.

UPDATE May 21st 2012: The story is back again and this time better than ever. Take a look out for MLP: Echoes of the Old World on and FimFiction. Enjoy a new an improved version of this royal reunion!

Ultima75000


	13. Book Retcon Notice for Readers

Notice

Please note that this story is now being re-written and re-retconned as another story. Now much better than before! If you enjoyed this fiction make sure to check out its new version: MLP: Echoes of the Old World

Link: s/8136533/1/MLP-Friendship-is-Magic-Echoes-of-the-Old-World

Update (October 28th, 2012) Added author's notes regarding new fanfiction.

Author's Notes  
>Actual Chapter ends here, this is simply a part for explanations of some things including that of previous stories, retcons, reasons, inspirations and etc. Most of this will more likely pertain to anyone who has read any of my previous works including MLP *In which case only one other was published online* However this may also answer some questions from new readers as well as giving a bit of an expectation of what is too come.<p>

1. What's the inspiration of the fan-fiction?

* * *

><p>A while back I did another MLP fan fic called My Little Pony Royal Reunion. The premise was that of the return of the king; father to both Celestia and Luna. Other things that went in were my own explanation of the Elements of Harmony, usage of magic and dark secret. I never expected it to be popular. In fact it was more of a one-shot of explaining the back story of the princesses themselves. However I got some support from my friends and a couple messages from interested readers so I expanded it a bit.<br>I knew that there have been other versions of an Equestrian King however the thing I more wanted to add over time was that of the Queen. It has been stated that the reason Celestia and Luna are called Princess instead of Queen was because Queen was equated with evil. That was not necessarily true; however the connection could obviously be made. On the other note it was stated that Celestia and Luna don't have parents who OUTRANK them. Not the fact they didn't have parents at all. This in my own interpreted thoughts said that simply the children took over when they retired. What happened to them afterwards is left ambiguous and up too really up to general imagination. I even saw pictures of deviantart of their parent's depiction. So I decided to take a chance and write down my take on it. However as much as I liked the picture of their parents; I didn't want to exactly make them gods or even god like in a sense. I understand that both Celestia and Luna are powerful Alicorns and their parents should at least be at that level or higher. But placing them on the seat of divinity I believed was a bit much for the FiM universe, fan fictional or otherwise. (No offense to anyone; I do love the pics!) so I toned them down to fit in more to the way that the show depicted Alicorns.  
>Reading other peoples stories and figuring that simply throwing in Alicorns would be frowned upon without good reason I sought to pitch in something that made sense with the canon. Royal Reunion depicted Alicorns as a race that was once as numerous as the other ponies. However past events caused many of the Alicorns to (for lack of a better word without spoiling too much of it) disappear. It also depicted the King as a surviving Alicorn who gave birth to both the royal sisters. The queen to my personal choice was a simple earth pony that despite not having any magical gifts was a key factor to the storyline; especially the part in which Celestia and Luna decide not to take the name of Queen in loving memory of their mother. In that way I kind of explained what makes Alicorns so rare and turned the supposed evil queen into something more memorable, because lets face it: kids love their moms and so do we.<p>

2. Why did I decide to re-write it?

* * *

><p>Before I posted the last rather cut down chapter in that fanfic I had to deal with my 3rd year of college (In which I had to move into a new apartment right after the holidays) after which my life pretty much went to heck from it. The last chapter before was posted in 2011, I didn't update till late mid 2012 since I've been so busy with college and paying my bills. On top of that I kind of lost the drive to continue the story after being exhausted and whatever free time I got on other things. One day however I got another message from a reader who enjoyed the story and asked me to continue. It was strange because I never actually got one before. I never believed myself a great writer of sorts. Most of the stories are simply daydreams I put on paper. But it brought it back to my mind and was further reinforced when my room mates told me that I had a great idea going and that I should continue it. So I looked at the story again from the reader's point of view and after finally finishing season 2 of FiM I told myself "Alright I'll do it and better than before!" I decided to start it again anew too fix my old mistakes and put things that I didn't know before season 2 ended. And so another story begins. All I got to do now is find the time to put my fingers on the keyboard.<p>

Thank you for your time!

Ultima75000


End file.
